Colors of Family
by AN Narra
Summary: Sasuke sudah hafal diluar kepala konsep menjadi suami yang baik, tapi adakah sebuah nasehat atau teori dari buku yang menyatakan ketrampilan apa saja yang harus dikuasai jika telah ada dalam lingkaran rumah tangga?Colors of Family Chapter 6: Hasil Belajar
1. Panggil aku ayah! Dobe!

**Colors of Family**

Naruto © Masashi Kisimoto

Rated : K-T

Genre: Family

Warning : Typo dan Miss-Typo

**Panggil aku ayah! Dobe!**

Menikah.

Siapapun orang pasti akan sangat bahagia bila dapat hidup bersama orang yang dicintai dan disatukan dalam ikatan perkawinan.

Menikah.

Rasanya tidak berlebihan jika dikatakan sebagai pintu gerbang untuk dapat hidup bahagia bersama orang yang dicintai hingga maut memisahkan. Bagaikan kapal yang berlayar, bahtera rumah tangga bisa diibaratkan kapal yang harus mengarungi lautan untuk mencapai tujuannya yaitu sebuah daratan. Terkadang bertemu lautan tenang, bergelombang dan tidak jarang dihantam badai.

Kepala keluarga diibaratkan nahkoda yang harus mampu membawa kapal menuju tujuannya dan seorang istri adalah awak kapalnya. Harus ada yang memimpin dan dipimpin jika tidak ingin kapal itu karam. Dua status ini harus mampu bekerja sama untuk mengarungi lautan bersama jika tidak ingin terhempas dan karam begitu saja.

Arh..! Ya! Hidup bersama orang yang dicintai siapa yang tidak mau?

Hari ini adalah hari pertama Sasuke Uchiha menjadi seorang suami. Sasuke Uchiha pengusaha muda sukses berusia 22 tahun, putra bungsu pasangan Uchiha Fugaku dan Uchiha Mikoto. Dia adalah pemegang lima puluh persen saham Uchiha Corp yang dikelola bersama kakaknya. Secara singkatnya Uchiha Sasuke dapat digambarkan sebagai pemuda tampan, kaya dan karismatik.

Kata _wow_ mungkin bisa menggambarkan banyaknya bekal hidup sang Uchiha untuk mengarungi hidup di dunia karena sedikit orang yang diberi keberuntungan seperti itu. Tapi sayangnya para wanita harus kecewa jika tahu status Sasuke sekarang.

Sasuke telah menikah! Ya menikah yang artinya sudah resmi jadi suami dari seorang wanita.

Tidak ada satupun orang dalam keluarga Uchiha yang menyangka bahwa pemuda yang jadi mutiara dalam klan karena kejeniusan serta ketampanan yang jangan diragukan akan mengakhiri masa lajang di usia muda bahkan mendahului kakaknya. Siapa yang mampu membuat Uchiha muda ini bertekuk lutut?

Dia Kushina Namikaze. Bukan seorang gadis melainkan seorang janda beranak satu. Seorang wanita paruh baya yang selalu terlihat ceria dengan warna surai rambut layaknya buah tomat kesukaan sang pemuda. Sosok cantik dan anggun dengan tubuh ramping meski usianya telah menginjak tiga puluh delapan tahun. Kushina merupakan adik kelas Mikoto semasa SD dan almarhum suami Kushina adalah rekan bisnis dari suami Mikoto. Diwaktu kanak-kanak Sasuke akan jadi bocah yang periang jika mendengar keluarga Namikaze datang berkunjung meski kesehariannya dikenal sebagai pribadi yang dingin layaknya klan Uchiha umumnya.

Ya! Pemuda raven itu telah memuja Kushina sejak kecil. Bermula hanya sebatas kekaguman khas seorang bocah yang perlahan berubah menjadi cinta saat dewasa. Mungkin agak tidak lazim jika dipandang dari segi perbedaan umur, tapi itu dirasa sah-sah saja toh orang tuanya juga memberi restu. Bagi laki-laki, jika sudah dewasa dan mapan memangnya apa lagi tujuan hidupnya jika tidak membina rumah tangga untuk memperoleh keturunan.

"Sarapan sudah siap, dattebayo!" Suara riang itu memecah lamunan sang pemuda di sarapan pertamanya sebagai kepala keluarga. Sasuke masih tidak percaya, sosok keibuan dengan senyum sehangat matahari itu benar-benar jadi miliknya sekarang.

Saat ini sang pemuda tengah duduk di ruang makan kediaman Kushina.

Kenapa dirumah Kushina? Sederhana saja, Sasuke menuruti kemauan putra barunya yang secara ajaib memberinya restu untuk menikahi ibunya. Itu sebagai salah satu syarat yang harus dipenuhi untuk diizinkan menikahi Kushina

Sasuke kini duduk di depan meja makan kayu berbentuk persegi panjang yang permukaannya dilapisi taplak meja warna putih dengan motif strawberry di setiap ujungnya. Sang ayah muda kini baru menyadari jika diatas meja itu telah tertata banyak kudapan. Jika dihitung hampir ada tiga macam kudapan berbeda yang tersaji dalam mangkuk yang berbeda. Ada miso sup, ikan bakar, acar sayuran.

Sasuke lalu berpaling pada sosok cantik yang kini mengenakan daster warna merah dengan epron putih motif bunga-bunga kecil. Seulas senyum hangat ia berikan pada istrinya.

Wanita cantik bersurai merah itu entah mengapa tiba-tiba tersipu malu saat matanya bersiborok sesaat dengan iris onix suaminya.

Yeah…pesona Uchiha tidak perlu diragukan lagi. Wanita normal manapun pasti akan tersipu jika melihat senyum hangat yang sayangnya sangat pelit dibagikan pada orang lain.

Mangkuk sup yang masih ada ditangan Kushina diletakkan dengan gemetaran seolah gugup karena sesuatu. Sup tomat itu menjadi kudapan terakhir dari sekian kudapan yang repot-repot dimasak istrinya.

Melihat sajian terakhir yang baru saja matang, putra semata wayang Kushina reflek menatap ibunya heran. "Sup tomat? Yang benar saja Ibu! Kenapa tidak ada ramen hari ini?" Protes pemuda pirang itu dengan nada tinggi.

Perkenalkan, pemuda pirang yang baru saja melakukan protes adalah Namikaze Naruto atau sekarang Uchiha Naruto, namun sayangnya dia tidak mau memakai marga Uchiha karena alasan tertentu. Usianya 17 tahun bersekolah di SMA Konoha Gakuen dan tahun ini kelas 2. Naruto memiliki penampilan fisik yang cukup atau sangat memikat bagi kaum hawa, bertubuh tinggi tegap dengan tubuh berotot, paras tampan serta kulit tan eksotis, memiliki iris biru layaknya laut serta surai pirang yang agak berantakan membuatnya memiliki kombinasi pria cool namun tetap menyimpan kehangatan.

Sebuah sorotan tajam dingin tak ayal langsung diterima Naruto, siapa lagi pelakunya kalau bukan ayah barunya. "Sopan sedikit Naruto! Kalau kau tidak suka sup tomat lihatlah masih banyak makanan lain dimeja."

"Kau Teme! Diam saja! Tidak usah ikut berkomentar!" Sahut Naruto ketus pada sosok ayah barunya.

"Ayah, kau harus memanggilku ayah. Aku sekarang mempunyai hak untuk mengaturmu karena aku ayahmu sekarang. Kau seharusnya bisa menghargai apa yang dimasak ibumu." Timpal Sasuke serius pada sosok putranya yang hanya terpaut usia lima tahun dibawahnya.

Naruto menyeringai jahat pada sosok Sasuke. "Jangan harap Teme! Aku memang menyetujui ibuku menikah lagi denganmu karena aku ingin ibu bahagia tapi aku tidak sudi memanggilmu ayah- Sasu-Teme!"

BLETAK!

Kepala pirang Naruto sudah kena jitakan maut gratis dari Kushina. Wajah cantik Kushina sudah berubah layaknya lampir saat memarahi Naruto.

"Jangan mulai mengacau di meja makan! Kalau tidak mau sarapan yang kubuat, sana masak sendiri!" Ancam Kushina dengan menodongkan sendok sayur pada Naruto.

"Apa? Ohh..sekarang ibu mengancamku?"

Sasuke tersenyum tipis saat Kushina memarahi Naruto. Ini jadi pemandangan pertama dia melihat Kushina memarahi Naruto sebagai kepala keluarga. Mungkin sedikit masih canggung atau bagaimana yang Sasuke lihat dari Kushina adalah terlihat sedikit kalem dari biasanya.

"Sudahlah Kushina sayang jika Naruto tidak mau makan biarkan saja, toh..itu hanya merugikan dirinya sendiri." Ucap Sasuke menengahi sebelum terjadi peperangan dasyat antara Naruto dan Kushina yang biasa dia temui.

Kushina tersenyum canggung mendapat teguran dari sang suami, reflek dia kemudian menurunkan sendok sayur warna coklat itu dari kepala putranya. Naruto langsung mendeathglare mantan rival bermain yang sekarang jadi ayahnya dan seolah berkata "_Aku sama sekali tidak berterimakasih padamu."_

"Ugh..maaf, jika Sasuke-kun akan melihat ini setiap hari." Pinta Kushina dengan nada manis sambil berpose piss dengan dua jari layaknya anak kecil.

Naruto benar-benar sweatdrop melihat perubahan drastis sikap Ibunya yang berubah manis dihadapan laki-laki yang memiliki gaya rambut mirip pantat bebek.

Cepat sekali berubahnya dari devil ke angel!Benar-benar drastis dan sulit dicerna untuk akal Naruto.

Sarapan pagi Sasuke sebagai kepala keluarga akhirnya berlangsung khidmat karena Naruto hanya diam atau lebih tepatnya diabaikan. Dia hanya jadi penonton setia ketika Kushina melayani sarapan Sasuke dengan senyuman manis yang hangat. Bibir merah ranum meski tanpa lipstik terukir nyata di bibir manis Kushina.

Lagi.

Senyum itu lagi yang mampu membuat Naruto ikut merasa bahagia. Meski selama ini tampak terlihat tegar diluar namun sejak meninggalnya sang ayah sepuluh tahun lalu, Naruto tahu ibunya begitu rapuh. Ketegaran yang diperlihatkannya hanya palsu dan semata-semata dilakukan demi menguatkan sang putra. Naruto sebenarnya juga tahu secara sembunyi-sembunyi setiap hari ibunya datang ke makam dan selalu menangis dipusara ayahnya. Ibunya sangat mencintai mendiang ayahnya yang harus pergi dengan cara mengejutkan. Namikaze Minato ayahnya mengalami kecelakaan mobil saat usia Naruto tujuh tahun. Kepergian Minato yang mendadak menorehkan luka dalam bagi Kushina.

Sayangnya bagaimanapun Kushina menyembunyikan kesedihan itu, toh Naruto tahu karena dia anaknya. Sang anak pastinya mampu membedakan mana senyum sandiwara dan mana senyum sesungguhnya karena bahagiaan. Dan kini senyum bahagia itu hadir lagi karena keberadaan Sasuke.

"_Nee..Naru-chan! Suatu saat panggil Nii-chan dengan ayah,ya!"_

Twitch!

Itu kalimat setan apa ya?

"_Besok kalau sudah besar janji loh panggil Nii-chan dengan sebutan ayah. Janji ya!"_

Twitch! Twitch!

Siku perempatan dahi Naruto berkedut ketika tidak ada angin tidak ada hujan teringat kalimat-kalimat setan yang baru saja lewat di kepalanya. Bayangan mellow ala Naruto langsung rusak seketika saat teringat kenangan masa kecilnya saat usia empat tahun.

Dulu waktu Naruto masih kecil, masih imut, masih jadi anak penurut, masih akur dengan Sasuke rupanya ada sesuatu yang sepertinya telah dicatat malaikat sebagai sebuah janji yang harus ditepati. Apa itu?

**Flash Back**

"Bukankah kau Naruto putra Namikaze Minato dan Namikaze Kushina?" Tanya pria tua bernama Teuchi Ichiraku saat mendapati seorang anak empat tahun bersurai pirang berdiri sambil bengong di depan kedainya. Teuchi tahu betul dia adalah anak dari pasangan suami istri dari pelanggan tetapnya.

"Naru ingin makan ramen." Ucapnya polos pada Teuchi. Pria tua itu kemudian berpaling ke kanan dan ke kiri untuk melihat tanda-tanda dimana orang tuanya namun sayangnya dia tidak melihat ada tanda-tanda itu.

"Ayah dan ibumu dimana?" Tanya Teuchi pada sosok Naruto.

"Kerja cari uang di Sunagakure." Jawabnya polos dan seadanya. Mungkin maksud sebenarnya adalah ayah dan ibunya sedang di Sunagakure sekarang.

"Jii, mau ramen!" Pinta Naruto sambil menunjuk-nunjuk ke dalam bangunan kedai sederhana berukuran sedang yang pada bagian paling depan ditutupi kain putih yang terjuntai dari atas sampai setengah tinggi bangunan. Jelas yang dituju adalah kedai miliknya.

"Mau ramen?"

"Ya, Naru suka ramen!" Dasar anak-anak, tangan kiri Teuchi tiba-tiba sudah dipeganggi Naruto untuk diajak masuk ke kedai. Karena tidak sanggup menolak akhirnya pemilik kedai meluluskan permintaan dari Naruto. Batita pirang itu kemudian di dudukan di kursi sementara Teuchi membuatkan ramen untuk Naruto.

Pria pemilik kedai itu tersenyum singkat ketika Naruto yang dijaga Ayane berceloteh riang.

"Ramen sudah siap!" Kata Teuchi sembari menyodorkan semangkuk ramen besar dihadapan Naruto. Meski masih kecil pria penjual ramen itu tahu betul batita Namikaze akan mampu menghabiskan ramen ukuran jumbo dalam sekejab. Tidak perlu menunggu lama Naruto kecil kemudian menyantap ramen kesukaannya.

Nyut!

Pipi tembem Naruto disentil seseorang namun karena keasikan makan si bocah mengabaikan sentilan pertama.

Nyut! Nyut!

Butuh dua kali disentil itu-pun pada pipi kiri dan kanan Naruto baru menoleh kebelakang untuk melihat siapa orang jahil yang berani menganggu acara makan ramennya.

"Sasu Nii-chan!" Pekik Naruto saat mendapati seorang anak telah memasang tampang horror dengan melipat kedua tangannya yang terlihat tenggelam karena memakai sweater putih yang kebesaran.

"Sudah kuduga kau disini Naru-chan." Jawabnya dengan bangga sembari memasang cengiran lebar. Feelingya memang tepat sasaran untuk menebak kemana perginya Naruto.

Bocah pirang itu rupa-rupanya lepas dari pengawasan saat diajak jalan-jalan oleh keluarga Uchiha yang kala itu tengah menyusuri keramaian sore di jalanan Konoha.

"Kami khawatir tahu saat kau tiba-tiba menghilang. Kau memang tidak bisa jauh-jauh dari ramen." Ucap Sasuke yang dibalas senyum lima jari milik Naruto. Mendesah sejenak untuk melepas kekhawatiran bocah Uchiha berumur sembilan tahun itu kemudian memilih duduk di samping Naruto.

Meski tidak begitu suka ramen, Sasuke pada akhirnya ikut memesan seporsi ramen karena kelaparan akibat berputar-putar mencari Naruto.

Dua bocah itu kemudian makan bersama. Setelah melepas rasa lapar, Sasuke kemudian membayar ramen yang dipesannya dan Naruto meski awalnya sempat ditolak oleh pemilik kedai karena niat awal dari Teuchi hanya sekedar mengamankan Naruto sementara agar tidak pergi tanpa pengawasan. Sasuke tentunya sangat berterimakasih pada Teuchi karena mau repot-repot mengamankan Naruto. Tidak mau kecolongan lagi dalam perjalanan pulang Sasuke membelikan permen kapas agar Naruto diam serta menggandeng erat tangannya agar tidak tertinggal ataupun pergi seenaknya.

Suasana jalanan Konoha sore itu benar-benar ramai dengan orang-orang yang berlalu lalang menikmati suasana sore yang cerah di Konoha. Sepanjang jalan kedai-kedai makanan yang jadi daya tarik pengunjung terlihat selalu ramai oleh orang yang mengantri. Anak-anak membawa balon, manisan, menenteng mainan menjadi pemandangan yang paling lumrah untuk ditemui.

"Ne, kenapa Nii-chan tahu Naru di kedai ramen?" Tanya Naruto yang kini tangan kanannya digandeng oleh Sasuke menuju jalan pulang.

Bungsu Uchiha itu berpaling pada batita keluarga Namikaze yang digandengannya. "Kau suka ramen, bibi Kushina bilang keluargamu langganan ramen di kedai Ichiraku. Jadi aku berpikir kau disana karena kau suka ramen."

Naruto mengangguk mendengar penjelasan Sasuke. Dia kemudian menggigit lagi permen gula kapas yang dibelikan oleh bungsu Fugaku.

"Naru-chan."

"Hmm…" Gumam Naruto untuk menjawab panggilan Sasuke.

"Nee..Naru-chan! Suatu saat panggil Nii-chan dengan ayah,ya!" Kata Sasuke riang tanpa dosa ditengah perjalanan pulang.

"Hmmmm…" Jawab Naruto ikut mengangguk-angguk dengan semangat karena tidak mencerna baik kalimat Sasuke. Pokoknya dia asik saja menikmati rasa manis dari permen kapas yang dibelikan Sasuke.

"Besok kalau sudah besar janji loh panggil Nii-chan dengan sebutan ayah. Janji ya!" Sasuke mengajak menautkan kelingking sebagai bukti janji.

"Janji!" Timpal Naruto kemudian menautkan kelingkinya pada Sasuke.

**End Flash Back**

Sungguh khayalan tingkat tinggi ketika Sasuke masih kanak-kanak benar-benar terwujud saat Sasuke kecil telah tumbuh dewasa. Sial! Naruto baru ingat ternyata dulu pernah membuat janji itu pada Sasuke.

GUBRAK!

"TEME! AKU AKAN MENCINCANGMU SEKARANG JUGA!" Teriak Naruto sambil mengacungkan pisau roti setelah sukses membuat kaget dengan menggebrak meja makan. Kushina dan Sasuke sontak berpaling pada pemuda pirang yang meradang tidak jelas sebabnya. Wajahnya terlihat merah seperti menahan malu karena sesuatu.

"Kau kenapa Naruto?" Tanya Kushina innocent.

"Hn…panggil aku ayah! Dobe! Tidak sopan." Komentar Sasuke santai kemudian melanjutkan kembali aktifitas sarapan paginya.

"Gyaahhh KAU-!" Naruto tidak mampu melanjutkan kalimatnya karena sama saja menggali lubang kuburan sendiri jika membicarakan hal yang Sasuke sendiri belum tentu ingat. Ogh..sial rupanya dia bahkan sudah dijebak sedari kecil.

Dari marah besar langsung tertunduk lemas. Kushina dan Sasuke memandang heran.

"AARGGHHH! Baka! Baka! Baka!" Racau Naruto tidak jelas sambil membentur-benturkan kepalanya ke meja makan beberapa kali. Dia sungguh merutuki keluguan masa kecilnya yang sempat dulu ia banggakan. Pemuda itu sama sekali tidak menyangka jika janji bodoh seorang anak ingusan bernama Uchiha Sasuke akan menjadi pintu gerbang petaka dalam hidupnya.

Padahal sepeninggal mendiang ayahnya, Naruto selalu _welcome_ saja jika ada yang mendekati sang ibu meski selalu berujung pada penolakan dari Kushina. Sungguh dia tidak menyangka ibunya akan takluk pada Uchiha Sasuke. Jika tahu jadinya akan seperti ini maka dari dulu dia akan langsung melempar Sasuke keluar rumah jika sedang berkunjung.

Kushina dan Sasuke sweatdrop ketika anak mereka makin tidak jelas sikapnya. Tadi membentur-benturkan kepala dimeja sekarang menepuk-nepuk jidatnya dengan tangan. Ada apa sih dengan anak mereka?

"Pokoknya aku tidak mau memanggilmu ayah! TITIK!" Racau Naruto lagi dengan penuh penekanan diakhir kalimat. Sikap Naruto benar-benar membuat bingung kedua orang tuanya.

"…."

Sepasang suami istri itu saling melirik bersamaan. Sasuke menggedikkan bahu kemudian melanjutkan lagi sarapannya yang lagi-lagi sempat tertunda. Namun, bukan Uchiha namanya jika tidak mampu menjawab. Begitu menyelesaikan sarapan nyatanya ayah muda itu balik men-skak Naruto.

"Perlu kuberitahu satu hal Naruto, aku sekarang ayahmu. Kau tidak bisa memungkiri itu lagipula kau juga telah menyutujui sendiri saat aku melamar Kushina. Jadi… akan kupastikan suatu saat nanti kau akan mengakuiku dan memanggilku dengan sebutan ayah. Lagipula kau sudah berjanji padaku, dobe!" Evil Smirk khas Uchihanya berkembang di akhir kalimat yang sukses membuat Naruto langsung berkeringat dingin. Ayah barunya itu kemudian beranjak dari tempat duduk dan dengan santai melenggang pergi dari meja makan bersama Kushina.

Sasuke menyunggingkan senyum mengejek pada Naruto dan tidak terbantahkan lagi balasan dari pemilik iris safire adalah pandangan menusuk.

"_Sial dia ingat!"_

"Baka!" Umpatnya lagi sambil tertunduk lesu begitu Sasuke dan Kushina meninggalkan dirinya di ruang makan. Awan gelap sungguh sedang menaunginya hari ini. Gara-gara sebuah janji!

**Colors of Family: ****Panggil aku ayah! Dobe!**

**-End-**

**Next?**

Kritik dan Saran dipersilakan untuk menjadi masukan. Kurang lebihnya mohon maaf apabila ada kesalahan.

Riview?


	2. Ketrampilan dasar Kepala Keluarga

**Colors of Family**

Naruto © Masashi Kisimoto

Rated : K-T

Genre: Family

Warning : Typo dan Miss-Typo

**Ketrampilan Dasar Seorang Kepala Keluarga**

Menjadi kepala keluarga, sejatinya sudah menjadi kodrat kaum adam. Menjadi imam bagi keluarga, mencari nafkah, membimbing istri, pendidik anak merupakan sekian dari tugas seorang kepala keluarga. Laki-laki, sudah kodratnya menjadi seorang pemimpin bagi keluarganya.

Kenapa harus laki-laki yang memimpin?

Karena laki-laki lebih banyak menggunakan akal dibanding perasaan untuk menentukan keputusan. Mau tidak mau kaum hawa harus mengakui langkah-langkah yang diambil oleh kaum adam selalu lebih logis jika dimaknai. Memang terkesan tanpa perasaan namun sesungguhnya apa yang diputuskan seorang imam pastinya telah memiliki pertimbangan lebih baik dibandingkan pemikiran kaum hawa. Mungkin? Tapi, memang sudah kodratnya laki-laki adalah pemimpin dalam keluarga.

Lalu apa peran seorang wanita utamanya seorang istri? Ya, mengawal sang kepala keluarga agar mempertimbangkan unsur rasa dalam setiap tindakannya.

Aha!

Cut!

Itu hanya sebuah garis besar dari konsep seorang laki-laki sebagai kepala keluarga dan seorang wanita sebagai seorang istri. Saling mengerti dan bla..bla..bla…teori membangun keluarga idaman. Sasuke sudah hafal diluar kepala konsep menjadi suami yang baik, tapi adakah sebuah nasehat atau teori dari buku yang menyatakan ketrampilan apa saja yang harus dikuasai jika telah ada dalam lingkaran rumah tangga?

Berumah tangga tidak cuma saling melengkapi kelebihan dan kekurangan tapi juga butuh implementasi dari keterampilan dari masing-masing individu untuk menjalankan perannya dan fungsinya masing-masing.

Didasarkan pada hal diatas bagaimana kita melihat bahtera rumah tangga yang dibina oleh Uchiha Sasuke dan Kushina Uzumaki atau dulunya Kushina Namikaze dan sekarang Kushina Uchiha, hal apa yang dapat dipelajari?

Tentu Kushina bisa dikatakan sudah lebih terampil menjalankan tugasnya jika dibanding Sasuke yang menurut usia masih berada pada Fase dewasa dini. Jika ditinjau dari karakter pribadi Sasuke sepertinya ada beberapa hal yang perlu dirisaukan, apa itu?

Fase dewasa dini bisa dikatakan sebagai periode penyesuaian diri terhadap pola-pola kehidupan baru dan harapan-harapan sosial baru. Individu pada fase ini diharapkan memainkan peran baru seperti suami atau istri, orang tua, pencari nafkah, mengembangkan sikap-sikap baru, keinginan-keinginan dan nilai-nilai baru sesuai dengan tugas-tugas baru. Periode ini merupakan periode khusus dan sulit. Terlebih lagi masalah-masalah pada masa dewasa dini berhubungan dengan penyesuaian diri dalam kehidupan perkawinan, peran sebagai orang tua, dan pekerjaan atau karir akan jadi hambatan yang harus dihadapi.

Ya! Sasuke baru akan memulainya sekarang.

Puk!

Puk!

"Ayah..ayah..bangun." Diatas ranjang empuk yang terselimuti bed cover warna peach Kushina duduk bersila layaknya anak kecil saat menganggu orang lain tidur. Panggilan "ayah" kini harus melekat pada sosok Uchiha satu ini ketika Kushina secara inisiatif memanggil sang suami dengan sebutan ayah bukan Sasuke-kun lagi seperti satu-dua hari setelah menikah. Alasannya sederhana saja yaitu agar Naruto terbiasa mendengar panggilan ayah lagi dirumah itu meski kini figure ayahnya telah berganti.

"Ayah.." Panggilnya lagi sambil menggoncang pelan bahu Sasuke agar bangun. Padahal dihari biasa Sasuke selalu bisa bangun pagi tanpa dibangunkan Kushina tapi kenapa hari ini tidak bangun-bangun juga. Ada apa dengan Sasuke? Padahal Kushina sedang sangat-sangat butuh bantuan sang suami. Darurat pokoknya!

Lagi-lagi tidak ada reaksi dari pemuda yang masih menutup erat pelupuk matanya. Kushina mulai berkedut kesal saat sang suami tidak bangun-bangun, sempat terlintas di fikiran Kushina untuk meneriaki atau mengguyurnya dengan air seperti caranya membangunkan Naruto namun niat itu dia urungkan jauh-jauh. Rasanya durhaka sekali jika Kushina bersikap demikian pada suaminya.

"Ayah..ayah..ayah…" Panggil-panggilnya lagi namun dengan nada lebih keras.

"Enggh..lima menit lagi Oka-san. Ini kan hari minggu." Jawab Sasuke setengah sadar atau memang belum menyadari kini dia bukan lagi seorang pemuda yang masih leluasa bangun siang di hari libur. Alih-alih bangun pemuda itu justru memeluk guling lebih erat lagi.

Twitch! Twitch!

"_Oka-san?" _Batin Kushina horror mendengar igauan suaminya. Apa ini kebiasaan Sasuke bangun siang di hari libur?

Untuk melakukan telepati tidak membutuhkan kekuatan khusus tapi cukup dengan aura menusuk maka seseorang bisa menangkap suasana hati kita.

Sasuke reflek membuka mata.

Mata hitam onixnya tak ayal membulat lebar ketika dia ingat sesuatu, indera penglihatannya kemudian diedarkan keseluruh kamar. Dinding kamar yang dilihatnya ber cat putih bukan warna biru muda , di sudut kanan kamar tidak ada meja kerja melainkan meja rias yang dipenuhi dengan alat rias seorang wanita. Tidak terlihat gitar di sudut meja, tidak ada poster klub Arsenal di dinding dan dia sekarang ingat dimana . Sasuke menoleh kaku kesamping ranjangnya, benar dugaannya. Begitu wajahnya menoleh yang didapatinya adalah paras cantik seorang wanita paruh baya, itu istrinya.

"Ma-maaf!" Ucap Sasuke sambil terperanjat dari tempat tidurnya. Dilihatnya Kushina mengerutkan dahi dengan tatapan mata penuh keheranan. Ekspresi sang istri kemudian berubah cerah begitu melihat reaksi alami Sasuke.

"Kyaaa ..ayah mengigau..ayah mengigau! Hmmpph…ha ha ha coba Naru-chan lihat ini pasti dia akan mengolok-ngolokmu." Ketakutan Sasuke akan kemarahan Kushina langsung sirna karena digantikan dengan perasaan kesal yang tiba-tiba menghampiri.

"Kalau begitu jangan sampai dia melihat ini." Sergah Sasuke kesal. Pemuda tampan satu ini jadi benar-benar manusiawi dihadapan Kushina.

"Nande…nanti akan kuceritakan pada Naru-chan bagaimana lucunya ayah mudanya ini. Hmmm..rasanya kok aku seperti tante-tante girang saja dapat suami brondong he he he." Wanita cantik berambut merah itu menggaruk pipinya yang memanas karena malu.

Pelipis Sasuke terangkat. Jadi istrinya masih punya fikiran seperti itu. "Apanya yang tante-tante girang di deketin aja susahnya minta ampun. Lima belas lamaran laki-laki mapan pernah ditolak? Seleramu memang bagus menerimaku." Jawab Sasuke narsis. Gantian Kushina yang berkedut kesal.

"Jangan salah sangka, aku kasihan pada ayah, muda-muda kok terkena Gatotkaca!" Balas Kushina menggunakan nada candaan.

"Gatotkaca ? artinya?"

"Ya itu, gagal total karena asusila cinta asmara. Muda-muda kok suka yang tua! Padahal kudengar dari Naruto fans gadismu banyak." Sasuke membuang muka karena sebal. Itu lagi-itu lagi yang dibahas Kushina, apa istrinya itu terlalu minder menjadi pendamping hidupnya? Dia saja bangga kenapa istrinya tampak minder.

"Setidaknya aku masih heteroseksual bukan homoseksual. Salahkan saja karena aku mencintaimu."Kata Sasuke serius. Jawaban itu tidak bisa disanggah Kushina lagi.

"He he he he, iya-iya. Oh ya maaf membangunkan ayah tapi bisakah ayah membantu? Aku harus ke pasar sementara gas dirumah habis. Bisa tolong belikan dan pasangkan?"

Permintaan Kushina membuat beku sang Uchiha. Dipandanginya sang istri lebih seksama lagi dan Sasuke baru sadar jika penampilan istrinya sudah sangat rapi. Mengenakan sweater merah jambu dan rok sifon soft pink, istri Sasuke itu tidak henti-hentinya menghabiskan ketakjuban sang suami. Oh, ada bidadari jatuh dikamarnya.

"Ayah? Ayah bisakan?" Tanya Kushina lagi.

"Iya, tenang saja aku bisa." Jawab Sasuke agak ragu atau memang ragu.

"Oke baiklah, kalau begitu aku berangkat sekarang." Berpamitan singkat dengan mengecup kening lalu Kushina pergi meninggalkan Sasuke dikamar sendirian.

Memasang gas?

Sasuke tertunduk lesu karena dia sama sekali tidak punya pengalaman bersinggungan dengan masalah dapur. Di kediaman Uchiha banyak memiliki asisten rumah tangga sedangkan Kushina tidak memakai asisten rumah tangga satupun. Apa yang harus dia lakukan?

Uchiha muda itu kemudian turun dari ranjang lalu bergegas untuk berganti baju sembari memikirkan caranya mengganti gas. Sekelebat ide muncul saat keluar kamar dia melihat kamar putranya. Ya, dia bisa meminta bantuan Naruto.

Tok!

Tok!

Tok!

"Naruto?" Sasuke memanggil nama putranya, tidak ada panggilan dobe lagi untuk Naruto. Sasuke sudah taubat memanggil Naruto dengan sebutan dobe karena sempat diceramahi habis-habisan oleh Kushina dan Mikoto gara-gara panggilan itu. Katanya tidak baik jika orang tua memanggil anaknya dengan sebutan tidak pantas, kata-kata orang tua itu ibarat doa untuk anaknya dan Sasuke sekarang ayah Naruto jadi kesimpulannya Sasuke tidak boleh bicara jelek pada anaknya.

Tidak ada respon dari pemilik kamar.

"Naruto?" Panggil Sasuke lagi menggunakan suara lebih keras namun tidak ada jawaban. Sasuke memutar ganggang pintu dan ternyata kamar anaknya tidak terkunci.

Dilihatnya kamar ber cat dinding orange sang anak sudah kosong dalam kondisi tempat tidur sudah rapi. Bed cover bergambar klub Chelsea sudah rapi layaknya kamar hotel yang baru saja di tata. Meja belajar juga tidak berantakan meski tampak beberapa buku tertumpuk tinggi, tidak ada baju kotor bergelantungan. Sasuke baru tahu ternyata kamar Naruto bisa rapi juga karena seingatnya kamar Naruto dulu selalu dalam kondisi berantakan jika dia berkunjung untuk main PS bersama.

Ya dulu, entah dulu kapan, ini pertama kalinya Sasuke menginjakkan kaki dikamar Naruto lagi. Miris, mungkin dia masih terlalu cuek jadi seorang ayah sampai-sampai tidak pernah masuk kamar anaknya. Sasuke harus sadar jika membangun rumah tangga bersama Kushina perhatiannya tidak boleh hanya tertuju pada sang istri tapi juga harus pada sang anak.

Bernostalgia sebentar sang raven masuk untuk melihat suasana kamar putranya. Masih familiar dalam ingatan meski tata letaknya telah diubah. Dia sedikit tersenyum tipis saat melihat dua foto berbeda terpajang di dinding. Yang disebelah kanan adalah foto keluarga Kushina bersama Minato yang merayakan ulang tahun Naruto yang ke empat. Sementara disampingnya ada foto keluarga mereka bertiga. Sasuke terkekeh pelan ketika memandangi ekspresi Naruto dalam foto, dirinya dan Kushina bergandengan mesra sementara Naruto terduduk di tengah dengan ekspresi tidak terdefinisikan.

Hmmm..sekarang sekarang Sasuke ayah dari pemuda pirang ini. Tidak ingin berlama-lama Sasuke kemudian keluar dari kamar sang anak. Takut juga jika kepergok anaknya karena hubungan mereka masih belum bisa akur.

Sesuai pesan dari sang istri untuk membelikan dan menggantikan gas, Sasuke kemudian menuju ruang dapur. Di dekat pintu belakang nyatanya sudah ada tabung gas warna biru yang sudah terpisah dari regulatornya. Cukup beruntung karena sejujurnya dia juga tidak tahu cara melepas tabung gas dari regulatornya.

"Be-berat!" Keluh Sasuke saat membawa tabung ukuran 12 kg untuk dimasukkan dalam mobil. Dia tidak menyangka tabung gas ternyata seberat ini.

Belum sepenuhnya rasa kesal gara-gara mengangkat gas ke mobil Sasuke harus dibuat _dongkol _ ketika letak penjual gas hanya berjarak enam rumah dan masih dalam satu jalan. Tahu begitu cukup menggunakan alat pengangkat saja tadi.

Ada apa dengan hari ini?

Tadinya Sasuke lega ketika misi pertama untuk membeli gas akan berjalan lancar tanpa hambatan begitu dia berhasil membeli. Namun lagi-lagi dia harus merasakan kesal saat di toko justru jadi bahan wawancara penjual dan beberapa ibu-ibu. Oke! Ini semua salah Naruto! Salah Naruto!

Seandainya dia diizinkan mengadakan resepsi besar-besaran tentu tidak seperti ini jadinya. Dia dikira saudarnya Naruto dan harus menjelaskan pada para tetangga jika dia itu suami Kushina. Saudaranya Naruto? Mirip dari mana? Dirinya ayah Naruto sekarang!

Bersungut-sungut marah suami Kushina itu kemudian menurunkan gas yang baru saja dibeli untuk dibawa ke dapur. Tantangan sesungguhnya baru saja akan dimulai. Sekarang Uchiha muda itu terdiam memandangi regulator gas dan tabung yang baru saja dibeli.

Bagaimana caranya coba memasang tabung gas?

Telephone ibunya? Sepertinya percuma karena di kediaman Uchiha menggunakan asisten rumah tangga, mereka biasa dilayani. Pasti akan ditertawakan habis-habisan oleh kakaknya jika ketahuan meminta ibunya menanyakan pada asisten rumah tangga bagaimana cara memasang gas.

_Searching_ internet? Tidak lucu sekali itu. Hell!

Di sekolah, di bangku kuliah, di perusahaan dia tidak sama sekali mendapat pengalaman bagaimana memasang tabung gas. Ayahnya, ibunya, kakaknya, paman, bibi, kakek, nenek, konsultan, teman-temannya, tidak ada yang memberinya nasehat ketrampilan apa yang harus dikuasai sebagai seorang kepala keluarga.

Mungkin _searching_ internet pilihan yang terbaik. Sasuke mengambil smartphone miliknya kemudian menuliskan kata kunci 'memasang tabung gas' dan hasilnya ternyata ada. Dunia memang baik ternyata masih ada orang yang mau menulis artikel ini.

Sasuke membuka salah satu artikel berjudul 'Langkah yang Harus diperhatikan dalam Memasang Tabung Gas'. Kesannya bodoh jika pekerjaan sederhana ini tidak bisa dilakukan namun mau bagaimana lagi dia toh juga tidak bisa.

Dia membaca sekilas dan cukup mengerti intinya. Peletakan tabung diruangan bersirkulasi baik, lalu melepas segel, mengecek pengaman dan seterusnya bla..bla..bla...

Ini dia bagian paling sulit memasang gas pada regulator. Sasuke mengambil regulator gas. Sesuai petunjuk dia memasang regulator dengan sedikit menekan kearah bawah lalu memutar knop regulator searah jarum jam sampai kebawah.

Sudah?

Begini saja?

Ayah tampan ini menepuk dahinya pelan, bodoh sekali dia hal sepele tidak bisa. Tapi tunggu dulu Sasuke belum boleh berbangga hati karena dia belum menguji hasil gas yang dipasangnya.

Memastikan tidak ada suara mendesis, bau gas yang keluar, selang tidak tertekuk, Sasuke dengan tangan gemetar menyalakan kompor gas.

Cklek!

Tidak ada api menyala.

Cklek! Cklek!

Untuk meyakinkan dia mencoba menyalakan lagi, tapi tetap tidak ada api yang menyala. Keringat dingin mulai menetes. Sasuke yakin tidak ada yang salah, dia sudah melakukan sesuai panduan. Dia yakin tidak ada bau gas artinya gas juga tidak bocor. Lalu apa yang salah?

Sasuke menyahut smartphonenya lagi dan mulai menulis kata kunci lagi. Kali ini yang ditulis 'kompor gas tidak menyala setelah dipasang tabung'.

Baca.

Cklek!

Tidak ada api menyala.

_Searching_ lagi. Baca

Cklek!

Tidak ada api menyala.

_Searching_ lagi. Baca

Cklek!

Tidak ada api menyala.

Cklek!

Cklek!

"Apanya yang salah?" Sasuke menggeram frustasi di dapur.

Cklek!

Cklek!

Suara putaran kompor gas menggema beberapa kali di dapur . Naruto yang kebetulan lewat di dapur mendadak berhenti sejenak gara-gara melihat sosok ayah mudanya terlihat frustasi memandangi layar smartphone sambil menyalakan beberapa kali kompor gas.

"Ada masalah?" Tanya Naruto pada Sasuke. Ayah tirinya itu tadi mungkin tidak menyadari kehadiran Naruto di dapur.

Sasuke melihat Naruto berdiri diambang pintu dapur menggenakan training olahraga warna putih memandanginya heran. Dilihat dari pakaiannya Naruto sepertinya baru selesai olahraga.

"Dari mana kau?" Tidak menjawab Sasuke balik bertanya.

Naruto mengerutkan dahi. "Jogging, ada masalah?" Pemuda yang lebih muda lima tahun itu mengulangi pertanyaan.

"Kompor ini tidak mau menyala." Jawab Sasuke singkat.

"Baru diganti?" Naruto bertanya lagi.

"Ya."

"Hmmmphhhhh..bwa ha ha ha, kau payah Teme." Tawa Naruto meledak. Pantas muka ayahnya kusut, tapi yang paling menggelikan bagi Naruto adalah smartphone yang ada di tangan Sasuke.

Buat apa coba ada gadget ditangan Sasuke? _Searching_?

Naruto lalu menghampiri Sasuke. "Minggir dan perhatikan ini!" Perintah Naruto bangga.

Anak semata wayang Kushina itu kemudian melepas regulator pada gas, ia lalu mengambil tas pen untuk sedikit mencungkil klep.

dssssssssssszzzzzzzzzzt.

Suara tekanan angin yang keluar dari tabung gas membuat Sasuke bertanya-tanya.

"Untuk apa melakukan itu?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Mengurangi tekanan angin." Jawab Naruto tanpa berpaling. Dengan terampil lalu Naruto memasang kembali.

Cklek!

Tidak ada api yang keluar.

"Hahhh, terjadi lagi." Keluh Naruto kemudian melepas kembali tabung gas. Mengambil tas pen kembali Naruto lalu melepas klep pada tabung gas. Dia membuangnya ke tong sampah, membuka laci ia mengambil klep yang memang dimiliki sebagai cadangan. Memasang kembali pada tabung kemudian tabung dipasang ke regulator.

Cklek!

Bwurrrrr.

Api biru menyala dari kompor gas. Naruto menyeringai menang.

"Makanya sebelum menikah pelajari dulu ketrampilan-ketrampilan sepele macam ini. Dasar Teme!" Kata Naruto lalu melenggang pergi dari dapur.

**Ketrampilan Dasar Seorang Kepala Keluarga: Complete**

Terimakasih atas perhatiannya, saya hanya bisa minta maaf bila tidak suka

Kritik dan Saran yang membangun sangat dibutuhkan. Kurang lebihnya mohon maaf.

Terimakasih.


	3. Peran

**Colors of Family**

Naruto © Masashi Kisimoto

Rated : K-T

Genre: Family

Warning : Typo dan Miss-Typo

**Peran**

"Apa yang bisa kubantu?"

"Turun dari sini, sapu lantai rumah saja lalu di pel! Sudah kubilang kau jangan ikut-ikutan disini, kau bisa jatuh Teme!" Sasuke menekuk wajahnya kesal seraya melempar pandangan gahar pada Naruto-putranya yang seenak jidat menyuruh turun dari atap rumah. Sudah susah payah dia naik membawa sekotak peralatan untuk memperbaiki atap yang bocor tapi ujung-ujungnya dia diusir.

"Astaga! Kenapa ayah disitu? Ayah ayo turun! Nanti ayah jatuh!" Suasana batin Sasuke makin memburuk ketika dari halaman bawah diteriaki istrinya untuk turun dari atap.

Oh ayolah! Sasuke ingin diberi kesempatan untuk membantu pekerjaan rumah meskipun hanya pekerjaan kecil saja. Dia bukan tamu di rumah ini, dia kepala keluarganya. Ingin mengajukan protes pada Kushina tapi selintas fakta membuatnya instropeksi diri.

Apa mereka tidak percaya dia mampu melakukan suatu pekerjaan rumah? Memang selama hidupnya dia selalu dilayani asisten rumah tangga tapi dia tidak semanja itu hingga tidak dipercaya melakukan apapun dirumah. Pulang bekerja rumah sudah rapi, selesai makan piring selalu terlebih dahulu disentuh oleh Naruto ataupun Kushina untuk dicuci, ingin membantu dipagi hari? Dia selalu kalah bangun pagi dengan Kushina. Pekerjaan rumah yang seharusnya dikerjakan oleh kepala rumah tangga seperti mengganti lampu, menata barang digudang, membenarkan atap dan lainnya selalu diambil alih Naruto.

Seperti Minggu pagi ini, atap rumah kediaman Kushina ada yang bocor. Semalam baru saja terjadi hujan badai dan ruang tengah sukses kebanjiran. Mungkin terdengar ironi karena diketahui Uchiha Sasuke seorang pengusaha muda dengan uang melimpah mendiami rumah yang bocor. Seperti tidak punya uang saja. Bukan Sasuke tidak berusaha melakukan apapun tapi Kushina dan Naruto selalu kompak menolak.

Mengira Kushina dan Naruto dulunya kekurangan finansial? Jangan bercanda! Namikaze corp yang diwariskan pada Kushina merupakan salah satu perusahaan besar yang menyaingi Uchiha grup.

Ini dia salah satu faktor yang membuat Sasuke jatuh cinta pada Kushina. Kecantikan hati sang wanita tangguh. Hidup bergelimang harta tidak lantas membuatnya menyukai kemewahan. Rumah ini jadi bukti monumental surga yang dibangun oleh Kushina dan Minato. Jika kalian menonton kartun Doraemon kurang lebih seperti itulah bentuk bangunan rumah Kushina. Berkonsep mirip dengan rumah Nobita sang tokoh utama namun sedikit luas dibagian halaman belakang dan garasi mobil disamping kiri. Sebuah rumah dua lantai ditengah pemukiman peralihan antara daerah desa dan kota. Tidak terlalu padat layaknya dijantung kota namun juga tidak terlalu sepi seperti di desa. Tidak ada kesan wah dan megah. Pagar rumah-rumah disana sengaja dibuat tidak terlalu tinggi untuk memudahkan saling bertegur sapa. Jangan heran jika melihat ada ibu-ibu bersepeda dengan keranjang penuh sayur berhenti sejenak di depan rumah untuk mengobrol.

Ibu-ibu dengan sepeda, sejujurnya Sasuke begitu terkesima jika melihat Kushina pergi naik sepeda untuk belanja sayur. Mengenakan sweater panjang, rok sifon warna senada sedikit melambai saat mengayuh sepeda warna pink miliknya dan jangan lupa senyum lebar membingkai wajah ovalnya benar-benar menjebaknya dalam keterpesonaan. Keanggunan seorang wanita. Kushina tidak pernah berdandan seksi tapi entah mengapa selalu membuat Sasuke berdecak kagum.

"Ayah turun!" Perintah Kushina galak. Terpaksa istri Sasuke itu sedikit membentak untuk memerintah suaminya yang tidak kunjung turun ke bawah. Bukan memarahi tapi Kushina terlalu khawatir pada Sasuke. Kushina cemas karena seingatnya Sasuke itu tidak pernah melakukan pekerjaan yang mendekati berbahaya.

"Aku bahkan belum memperbaikinya." Jawab Sasuke setengah kesal.

"Pokoknya turun! Sekarang juga! Urusan atap serahkan pada Naruto. Cepat, aku sudah buatkan teh." Nada kalimat milik Kushina melembut di akhir kalimat. Benar-benar perhatian yang baik.

Naruto mendengus mendengar kalimat ibunya. "Woa..woa..sana kau Teme nikmati teh-mu, pekerjaan ini untuk yang benar-benar **laki-laki.**"

"Naruto! Ayah!" Kushina langsung membentak putra pirangnya.

Naruto memutar bola matanya jengah.

"Yea..yea…sana ayah turun." Ucap Naruto lembut tapi penuh nada sindiran. Naruto pasti akan kena marah lagi kalau terus-terusan memanggil Sasuke dengan sebutan Teme di depan Kushina. Dia tidak mau memperpanjang masalah.

Sasuke terpaksa menuruni tangga besi yang bisa diangkat-angkat. Sekilas memandang kebawah ternyata ngeri juga saat ternyata tanah begitu rendah dari tempatnya berada. Satu fakta pengalaman menuruni tangga lebih menakutkan dibanding saat naik. Menjejakan kaki ke bumi dengan selamat agaknya membuat Sasuke lega. Sebenarnya sudah dari tadi telapak tangannya mengeluarkan keringat dingin ketika naik ke atap. Menampik rasa malunya dia mencoba bertahan meski pening melanda ketika angin menerpa lebih kencang. Bayangan indah menikmati teh berdua dengan Kushina langsung mengusir segala rasa jengkelnya.

Namun sayang belum juga masuk rumah dari sudut kanan pagar berdiri sesosok pria paruh baya.

"Selamat pagi Kushi-chan, Naruto-chan, wah-wah sedang sibuk memperbaiki rumah ya?" Salamnya ramah. Dia pria bersurai coklat madu, berperawakan tegap dan atletis, berkumis tipis dan berkacamata. Pakaian training olahraga berwarna hitam tidak mampu menyembunyikan tubuh six pack sehingga menambah kesempurnaannya sebagai pria dewasa maco.

Sasuke melirik Kushina yang tersenyum ramah lalu membalas pertanyaan pria itu. "Wah lama tidak bertemu, kapan Higuro-san kembali ke desa ini?"

"_Jadi namanya Higuro? Apa dia juga jangan-jangan-." _Sasuke mencoba menepis segala pikiran negative yang mulai masuk.

"Ya sudah sekitar empat bulan, Kushi-chan lama tidak melihatmu kau makin cantik saja." Puji Higuro terang-terangan.

JGERRR!

Kushina langsung melirik Sasuke takut-takut. Onix hitam Uchiha sudah berkilat tajam memandang pria berkacama alias Higuro. Terjadi lagi dan terjadi lagi. Ini untuk kesekian kalianya Sasuke mendapati secara terang-terangan istrinya digoda laki-laki dan dia cemburu. Hey! Cemburu pada istri itu wajib hukumnya.

Sasuke sudah menduga kemungkinan orang didepanya itu adalah salah satu dari sekian banyaknya lelaki yang menyukai Kushina. Cara mata laki-laki itu memandang Kushina sungguh dihafal betul oleh Sasuke. Ini hampir sering dialaminya di minggu-minggu awal menjadi suami Kushina. Faktanya Kushina itu ibarat janda kembang yang banyak diincar para duda maupun pria mapan yang belum menikah.

"Yo! Ibu, Ayah katanya akan minum teh, kok masih disitu? Aku dibuatkan juga kan?" Seringai sang Uchiha reflek berkembang untuk melukiskan kemenangan mutlak. Nampaknya kalau soal menjaga wanita bersurai merah itu, Sasuke dan Naruto jadi kompak. Lihat, tidak perlu sang ayah meminta putranya sudah membuat tameng.

Raut kebingungan terpancar jelas dari Higuro. Sasuke tersenyum geli pada Higuro yang belum tahu. "Hei paman Higuro? Kapan pulangnya? Bawa oleh-oleh nggak nih untuk Naru?"

Entah sejak kapan Naruto sudah turun dari atap rumah, peralatan perkakas juga terlihat telah diturunkan. Artinya atap rumah sudah beres dibetulkan oleh Naruto. Topeng palsu putranya tampak begitu sempurna menunjukkan keramahan dimata Sasuke.

"Baru kemarin kok, kalau kau mau oleh-oleh kau main saja kerumah." Jawab Higuro kikuk lalu melirik sesosok pemuda yang asing dimatanya.

"Ah, iya maaf. Perkenalkan aku Uchiha Sasuke, suami Kushina." Sasuke mulai memainkan perannya. Menjadi dinding kokoh yang tidak akan mampu dilewati oleh pria manapun untuk mendapatkan si wanita tomat. Tangan kanannya ia ulurkan untuk berjabat tangan. Pasti hati pria bernama Higuro sudah hancur berkeping-keping mengetahui Kushina sudah dimiliki orang lain. Jahatnya, daftar korban patah hati gara-gara Kushina menikah bertambah lagi.

Kushina diantara Naruto dan Sasuke mendesah pasrah. Anak dan suaminya ini tampaknya protective sekali. Kushina tidak heran jika Naruto protective tapi kenapa belakangan ini Sasuke juga ikut-ikutan. Oh ayolah! Dia setia kok pada pasangan.

"Ah begitu, su-suami Kushi-chan ya. Aduh aku jadi tidak enak, ngomong-ngomong kapan menikahnya? Kenapa aku tidak dapat kabar? Meski telat aku ucapkan selamat menempuh hidup baru." Jelas sekali ada kecanggungan di dalamnya.

"Terimakasih, tenang saja nanti tetap akan ada resepsi yang akan mengundang Higuro-san." Jawab Sasuke ramah. Sekilas iris onixnya melirik Naruto untuk melihat implikasi dari pernyataannya.

"Oh, baiklah aku tunggu." Agaknya Higuro enggan berlama-lama lagi. Menyelesaikan basa-basi singkat tanpa makna akhirnya pria berkacamata itu pergi juga. Rupanya masalah belum selesai.

"RESEPSI KATAMU?" Siapa lagi kalau bukan Naruto yang melayangkan kalimat protes.

"Itu lebih baik daripada aku setiap hari harus menjelaskan Kushina itu istriku. Akan lebih baik bila ada resepsi yang sedikit lebih besar daripada yang dulu. Aku dan Kushina sudah membicarakan ini." Ungkap Sasuke hati-hati. Ini bukan masalah perayaan dari pernikahan tapi lebih untuk mengukuhkan pada publik bahwa mereka sudah suami istri. Setidaknya untuk lingkup teman Sasuke, Kushina dan tetangga sekitar.

"Tapi kau sudah berjanji tidak mengadakan resepsi besar-besaran. Kau mengingkari janji!" Naruto mengungkit kesepakatan yang harus dipenuhi sebelum menikahi ibunya. Kushina lagi-lagi memijit kening dahinya, harapannya adalah semoga tidak ada tetangga lewat. Dirinya tidak ingin ikut campur bagaimana Sasuke akan menyampaikan masalah ini. Diam-diam dia memilih pergi lalu masuk dalam rumah untuk menghindari kenaikan tensi gara-gara melihat suami dan anaknya ribut bak kucing dan anjing.

"_Lebih baik aku siapkan sarapan pagi." _Pikirnya singkat.

"Kenapa Naruto? Kau malu punya ayah sepertiku?" Pertanyaan Sasuke berhasil membungkam mulut Naruto untuk menjawab. Tidak dipungkiri ini salah satu yang membuat Naruto enggan mengumbar-ngumbar pernikahan ibunya. Mengesampingkan fakta yang membuatnya yakin Sasuke adalah laki-laki benar-benar mencintai ibunya dengan tulus dia tetap mempermasalahkan satu hal. Kenapa orang itu harus Sasuke? Kenapa harus Sasuke! Usianya bahkan hanya terpaut lima tahun darinya. Dia takut ibunya di cap sebagai tante-tante genit penyuka berondong. Kehormatan ibunya segala-segalanya. Dia tidak ingin ada yang menjelek-jelekan ibunya lagi. Selama menjanda Naruto tahu ibunya sering jadi bahan pembicaraan dari gosipers di kalangan wanita karir. Isu inilah, isu itulah, salah ya ibunya itu cantik? Untung saja tetangga rumahnya baik-baik kalau tidak mana mungkin mereka betah.

"Cih, tidak perlu kujawab kau sudah tahu jawabannya bukan." Ujar Naruto sarkatis lalu melenggang pergi meninggalkan ayahnya.

Sasuke terpaku akan kata-kata Naruto. Secara tidak langsung dia dapat menangkap perasaan Naruto sebagai anak laki-laki yang begitu menyayangi ibunya.

"Ayah ada telephone!" Teriakan Kushina membuyarkan lamunan Sasuke.

"Iya aku datang." Ayah muda itu segera masuk ke dalam rumah seraya memikirkan solusi terbaik agar tidak menimbulkan masalah.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Waktu menunjukkan pukul setengah sebelas pagi. Sasuke secara perlahan memarkirkan mobil sedan mewah warna hitamnya di garasi rumah yang didiami keluarganya. Cukup mencolok dan kontras jika melihat apa yang didalam garasi kediaman Kushina yang sederhana. Sebelum Sasuke datang, disana juga telah terparkir mobil dengan merk ternama warna putih yang memang asli dimiliki oleh Kushina dan Naruto. Mobil bermerek _City_ itu biasa digunakan oleh Kushina dan Naruto untuk bepergian jauh. Disebelahnya ada sepeda warna pink berkeranjang milik sang istri yang setia jadi tunggangan menemani aktivitas mulai dari kepasar sampai berkeliling-keliling desa untuk sekedar mengantar makanan. Anehnya dan ini sering membuat Sasuke geli adalah Naruto dan Kushina sering rebutan sepeda ini untuk mereka gunakan. Kushina lebih marah-marah sepedanya tidak ada digarasi ketimbang tidak menemukan alat make-upnya. Andai saja dia diperebutkan seperti sepeda itu pasti akan senang.

Ugh! Lupakan sepeda. Mana ada orang cemburu pada sepeda.

BLAK!

Suara pintu ditutup dengan keras mengagetkan sang Uchiha yang baru saja turun dari mobil. Didapatinya sang putra berwajah masam keluar dari rumah, ia bisa memastikan seseorang yang baru saja menutup pintu secara kasar adalah Naruto. Berpapasan singkat, mata Naruto memandang tajam kedatangannya. Remaja pirang itu berlalu saja melewatinya tanpa sepatah kata keluar dari mulutnya.

Ada apa ini?

BLAK!

Masih belum mengerti apa yang terjadi pintu dijeblakan secara kasar lagi namun kini oleh Kushina. "NARUTO! Kembali! Kau perlu menjelaskan ini anak nakal!"

Sasuke langsung menyingkir memberi jalan pada wanita iblis cantik yang sedang marah. Tidak kalah gesit Naruto nyatanya sudah berada di dalam mobil putih. Belum sempat Kushina sampai di garasi, Naruto sudah tancap gas untuk kabur dari rumah. Paras ayah tampan itu memucat melihat kilatan amarah besar dimata istrinya. Tuhan ada apa ini? Baru ditinggal dua jam suasana rumah sudah berubah.

"Kenapa kau tidak hentikan Naruto tadi?"

"Hah?"

"Kau tahu, lihat! Naruto ternyata sudah sebulan tidak ikut bimbingan belajar. Waktu beres-beres kamarnya tidak sengaja aku menemukan ini." Jadi ini penyebnya kemarahan Kushina. Dua surat itu ditunjukkannya pada Sasuke. Sekilas kepala keluarga itu membaca apa yang tertera, disitu tertulis jika Naruto sudah sebulan lebih tidak mengikuti bimbingan. Beralih ke surat satunya dia mendapatkan isi yang sama.

"Anak itu! Berani-beraninya dia membohongiku. Pantas nilainya tidak naik-naik. Kalau begini bagaimana mungkin dia bisa masuk Universitas ternama. Ayah lakukan sesuatu!"

Sasuke terdiam mendengar omelan istrinya. Wajar jika orang tua menghendaki pendidikan terbaik untuk anaknya tapi orang tua tidak bisa mengabaikan kemana keinginan dan bakat dari seorang anak. Iris hitamnya menatap lembut sang wanita bersurai merah tomat.

"A-apa?" Tanya Kushina galak.

Sasuke meletakkan dua surat itu ditangan Kushina. "Ck..kau ini ibunya bukan sih?"

Uchiha muda itu mengajak duduk santai di sofa ruang tamu. Meletakkan koper yang dibawa dia kemudian membuka toples makanan kecil yang memang biasa tersedia. Wajah cantik Kushina memandang kebingungan tingkah suaminya.

"Sudah tahu Naruto tidak suka dipaksa kenapa kau paksa juga. Dua bimbingan belajar itu berlebihan sayang." Ujarnya santai lalu memasukkan cookies dalam mulutnya. Dia sebenarnya tidak suka manis tapi entah sejak kapan dia sering memakannya.

"Naruto itu nilai akademiknya jelek jadi aku-."

"Aku tahu. Pernahkah kau mengetahui apa cita-cita sesungguhnya Naruto?" Dari cuek menjadi serius. Sepasang suami istri itu saling memandang satu sama lain untuk mencoba memahami makna apa yang tersirat. Dalam rumah tangga sering disalah artikan mengenai kesamaan visi yang menjadi satu antara dua insan. Pada kenyataannya tidak mungkin dua pemikiran dapat disatukan karena sesungguhnya hanya dapat disandingkan. Bagai puzzle saling melengkapi, disaat salah satu pihak keras maka salah satu pihak lain harus melunak. Keduanya harus seimbang dan saling mengimbangi satu sama lain.

"Jangan terlalu memaksakan, haahh..ne, kurasa aku perlu bicara pada anakku." Sasuke bangkit dari duduknya lalu mengecup pipi Kushina secara mesra. Wanita cantik itu bengong akan perlakuan suaminya.

"Apa aku terlalu otoriter pada Naruto?" Tanya Kushina pada diri sendiri.

Tidak perlu Sasuke menjelaskan panjang lebar karena dia yakin istrinya yang jauh lebih berpengalaman itu mengerti maksudnya. Orang tua tidak seharusnya bertindak otoriter pada anak, sikap otoriter memang perlu tapi harus disesuaikan dengan kondisi. Sikap terlalu otoriter orang tua terhadap anak hanya akan membatasi potensi seorang anak untuk berkembang melalui pengalaman. Sikap orang tua semacam ini cenderung akan menekan mental sehingga kebanyakan berujung pemberontakan. Mungkin cara ini sebagian berhasil untuk mendidik anak namun perlu di ingat, karakteristik setiap anak juga berbeda. Kushina jadi pusing lagi, sepertinya dia perlu mempertimbangkan lagi soal bimbingan untuk Naruto.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Klik!

Menangkap momen-momen indah dan penting dengan cara istimewa menjadi kesenangan tersendiri baginya. Seperti saat ini, pemandangan _sun-set _dari pantai kecil di tepi kota sedang dia abadikan dengan Kamrea DSLR miliknya. Mengatur posisi duduknya dibawah pohon kelapa dia memperoleh agle yang sempurna. Dari tempatnya memotret matahari separuh bundar tepat terlihat dibatas cakrawala, warna kuning emasnya terpancar indah menyatu dengan langit senja kemerahan ufuk barat. Ditengah laut masih tampak beberapa kapal nelayan yang menambah manis pemandangan yang akan dia jepret.

Klik!

Eh kok ada telapak tangan manusia. Melepaskan fokusnya dia menatap jengah sosok wanita di depannya.

"Jangan menghalangi pemandanganku Sakura-chan!" Bentaknya pada seorang gadis bersurai pink panjang yang mengenakan celana jeans pendek dan kaus putih. Alih-alih marah sosok itu tersenyum, ditangannya juga membawa kamera. Gadis itu merupakan anggota dari komunitas fotografi sekolah, sama seperti Naruto.

Klik!

Gadis bernama Sakura itu mengambil gambar Naruto. Paras ayunya tampak begitu puas mendapatkan gambar rekan kuning berisiknya.

"Sakura-chan kau ini apa-apaan?" Satu peringatan kecil, jangan pernah menganggu Naruto jika sedang memotret. Naruto sering marah-marah jika diganggu.

"Heh, aku kesini ingin memberitahu jika kau dicari temanmu." Ujar Sakura

"Teman?" Naruto bertanya heran. Bukankah semua rekannya satu komunitas dikenal oleh Sakura.

"Katanya namanya Uchiha Sasuke, KYAAA! Temanmu itu keren sekali, cool, tampan." Gadis pinkish ini lagi-lagi kesurupan jika lihat cowok ganteng.

Naruto sweatdrop melihat Sakura berbunga-bunga layaknya bertemu pangeran tampan. Dia jadi tidak tega jika mengatakan Sasuke itu ayahnya, pasti hatinya remuk redam. Tapi apa boleh buat, sebelum semuanya rumit. Tidak ibunya tidak ayahnya sama saja.

"Uchiha Sasuke itu bukan temanku tapi ayah tiriku, Sakura-chan." Kata Naruto tanpa rasa dosa.

"Agghh..pasti dia akan mengomel lagi." Erang Naruto frustasi sambil acak-acak rambut. Dia kemudian melenggang meninggalkan Sakura yang masih mencerna kata-kata Naruto. Tampaknya gadis itu masih shock akan kata-kata sahabatnya. Benih-benih kebahagiaan langsung rusak. Tidak pakai tanggung-tanggung langsung di _cut _oleh takdir.

Seperti yang diduga Sasuke telah menunggu di base camp komunitas mereka. Dilihatnya Sasuke cukup bisa berbaur dengan rekan-rekannya. Mungkin karena dasarnya Sasuke juga hobby fotografi sehingga dengan mudah ia membaur.

"Darimana kau tahu aku disini?" Tanya Naruto to de point.

Sasuke menyeringai. " Menelphone temanmu, Sikamaru. Aku juga sudah menyalin semua kontak teman-temanmu."

Naruto tidak elitnya menganga lebar. Gila! Ayahnya sudah seperti stalker.

"Ta-tapi aku-."

"Handphonemu kamu beri kata sandi?" Benar sekali. Tidak perlu heran bagaimana Sasuke bisa membobol sandi untuk membuka handphone Naruto karena dia sendiri dulunya tidak jauh-jauh beda dengan Naruto. Dia sebelum menikah juga sama seperti putranya, suka memprivasi handphone-nya dengan sandi pengaman. Bentuk privasi yang dilakukan masih sangat standar bila dibandingkan dengan pengaman yang dia buat untuk memproteksi handphone-nya dari tangan-tangan jahil layaknya Uchiha Itachi kakaknya.

Jika pada umumnya para orang tua mengeluhkan tentang tertutupnya putra-putri mereka tentang isi handphone maka hal itu tidak akan berlaku bagi Sasuke. Satu ceramah Mikoto pada Sasuke sebelum menikah katanya ketika jadi orang tua dia harus bisa lebih pintar dari anak-anaknya agar bisa mengontrol bagaimana sisi pergaulan mereka. Orangtuanya, jika ingat ini dia makin merasa banyak dosa. Pasti hampir setiap hari mereka jengkel pada dirinya soal kelakuannya ini.

Naruto mengangguk tanpa rasa takut.

"Jadi? Pasti kau akan memarahiku-kan?" Terka Naruto jengah. Dia mengabaikan rasa heran dari teman-temannya yang coba mencuri dengar. Semoga mereka tidak berpikiran aneh-aneh tentang dirinya dan Sasuke.

"Siapa yang akan memarahi, dasar dobe! Lupakan dulu aku ayahmu, aku sedang pusing bagaimana menangani anakku yang susah diatur dan istriku yang banyak penggemarnya. Kemarikan kameramu!" Sasuke menyerobot kamera DSLR anaknya lalu ketempat dimana Naruto mengambil gambar tadi. Kini gantian Naruto yang sweatdrop, ia tidak menyangka seorang Uchiha yang tampak terlihat tangguh bisa terlihat stress. Malangnya Sasuke, diusiamu yang masih muda sudah terbebani anak remaja yang susah diatur.

**Colors of Family: ****Peran**

**Complete**

Terimakasih sudah membaca, silahkan kritik dan saran diberikan.

Riview?


	4. Problem Solving

**Colors of Family**

Naruto © Masashi Kisimoto

Rated : K-T

Genre: Family

Warning : Typo dan Miss-Typo

**Problem Solving**

Tumpukan dokumen yang menggunung di meja.

Pemandangan itu kini harus dihadapi oleh seorang Uchiha Sasuke di balik meja kerjanya. Map warna-warni tertumpuk rapi tersusun dari dokumen paling tebal ke paling tipis seolah menunggu antrian untuk di cek. Posisinya sebagai Direktur Utama di salah satu anak cabang perusahaan Uchiha cukup membuatnya sibuk atau terlampau sibuk saat dikantor. Membaca intensif setiap dokumen iris onixnya kini mulai lelah menyusuri setiap laporan yang tersusun dari puluhan data terorganisir. Tangan kanan sang Uchiha mulai ditopangkan ke dagu untuk menahan rasa bosan. Sulit untuk dia sepenuhnya fokus lagi karena hari sudah memasuki siang. Secara alamiah tubuhnya juga sudah memberi pertanda untuk berhenti dengan isyarat rasa lapar. Mencoba fokus pada dokumen tapi sayangnya kepeningan mulai melanda. Memijit bagian kepala yang pening pandangannya kemudian dialihkan pada jam tangan warna hitam milik Naruto.

Jangan tanyakan kenapa jam tangan milik Naruto bisa dipakai oleh Sasuke. Alasannya sudah jelas, sekarang barang-barang antara milik Naruto dan Sasuke sering tertukar gara-gara sang putra sering memakai barang-barang yang dimiliki olehnya. Mulai dari kaos, jam tangan, celana, sepatu, hem, minyak wangi sampai entah barang lainnya sudah sering ditemukan berpindah di kamar Naruto. Biasanya hal-hal seperti itu terjadi pada kakak beradik yang usianya hampir sebaya. Saling meminjam barang karena mentang-mentang postur tubuhnya tidak jauh beda. Walaupun tidak mirip hubungan antara ayah dan anak hubungan mereka sudah membaik dan bisa dikatakan hampir sama saat masih bersahabat.

Sudah pukul dua belas lewat lima belas menit, pantas saja dia mulai jenuh. Dibiarkan tanggung, dokumen dengan warna map kuning dia tutup dengan terpaksa.

Jam istirahat, waktunya makan siang. Sebelum mengambil bekal buatan Kushina, tangannya dengan sigap membuka laci meja untuk mengambil smartphone miliknya. Sudah jadi kebiasaan Sasuke akan menelphone sang istri untuk sekedar melepas rindu. Maklum pengantin baru, sedikit-sedikit dia ingin mengetahui keadaan Kushina. Baru menyentuh layar smartphone dia dikejutkan dengan banyaknya pemberitahuan panggilan tidak terjawab. Lima panggilan tidak terjawab dari nomor phonsel istrinya.

"Ada apa ini?" Gumamnya sendiri. Sasuke juga mendapati banyaknya pesan masuk.

08.15 AM

_Ayah bekalnya ketinggalan. Mau beli dikantin saja atau kubawakan?_

10.02 AM

_Ayah kenapa telephone dariku tidak diangkat? Apa ayah sedang sibuk?_

11.15 AM

_Tadi aku telephone ke kantormu, katanya ayah sedang sibuk dan tidak mau diganggu diruangan. Nanti jam makan siang aku ke kantor. Aku harus memastikan kau makan siang____SASUKE UCHIHA. Awas kau jika aku datang kau lebih memilih kencan dengan dokumen jahanam. Bye..bye sayang. Aku dari rumah jam setengah dua belas lohhh, nanti aku tunggu di loby kantor…_

_Khi..khi..khi kenalkan aku juga sebagai Nyonya Uchiha yaa…aku takut diusir sama satpamnya nih…ha ha ha._

Satu sms lain terakhir dari Naruto.

12.07 PM

"_Ayah, nanti pinjam kameramu, punyaku sedang diperbaiki. Nanti langsung kuambil dikamar."_

Bola mata ayah tiri Naruto membulat lebih besar. SMS terakhir dari Naruto cukup diabaikan saja tapi dari Kushina sangat membuatnya terkejut. Membuka tas kerjanya dia tidak menemukan bekal buatan istrinya, dia ternyata lupa membawa.

Tidak penting bekalnya tertinggal karena pikirannya seketika diliputi kebahagiaan karena Kushina akan datang ke kantor. Dia tiba-tiba menjadi gugup tanpa sebab seolah ini pertama kalinya bertemu dengan wanita yang disukai. Istrinya akan ke kantor, ini kesempatan bagus untuk memperkenalkan dia dengan orang-orang. Hal ini akan jadi pembuktian pada seluruh orang yang ada di perusahaan bahwa wanita yang dinikahinya bukanlah wanita yang seperti ada dipikiran mereka. Citra kurang baik memang akhir-akhir ini harus dihadapinya akibat dia menikahi seorang janda. Dia sebenarnya tidak ambil pusing tapi itu cukup menganggu kalau setiap hari bersiborok dengan mata penasaran orang-orang. Pernikahannya sudah hampir mencapai dua bulan dan orang-orang di kantor masih memandanginya heran seolah dia adalah tontonan.

Pukul dua belas lewat dua puluh menit, dia baru saja berpaling melihat jam.

"Astaga, sudah lewat dua puluh menit." Semoga istrinya belum datang dan jika sudah dia berharap Kushina tidak akan marah. Berdiri tegak ia cepat-cepat merapikan beberapa barang yang kurang rapi di meja. Wajahnya berseri-seri dan terlalu bersemangat. Dia pasti akan dikira sakit oleh bawahannya jika senyum-senyum seperti ini.

Mengabaikan ekspresinya dia berjalan cepat menuju pintu, tepat sebelum membuka ternyata pintu sudah dibuka oleh orang lain. Sasuke sedikit terkejut dan terhenti sejenak. Kembali ke wajah stoiknya dia bertanya, "Ada apa?"

"Ma-maaf saya hanya ingin memberikan laporan ini." Kata sang sekretaris dan menunjukkan beberapa map yang dibawa.

Sekretarisnya, dia bernama Shion seorang gadis cantik bersurai pirang panjang tergerai. Wajahnya cantik berbentuk oval dengan kulit putih bersih, memiliki iris berwarna violet, ditambah dengan tubuh proporsional dia layaknya seorang model yang sedang memeragakan busana kantoran dari desainer.

Sasuke menatap sesaat.

"Taruh saja dimeja." Ujarnya pada Shion kemudian melenggang pergi. Sang sekretaris mengernyit tidak mengerti akan kelakuan atasannya dan juga sahabatnya. Ada apa gerangan sampai Sasuke aura kebahagiaan benar-benar terlihat dari wajahnya. Tidak sempat bertanya lebih lanjut pemuda itu sudah menghilang dibalik pintu.

.

.

.

"Ne, benarkah enak? Ini buatanku sendiri loh." Seorang wanita bersurai merah tengah asik memandangi orang-orang dihadapanya yang sedang menikmati kue brownies buatannya. Wajah ovalnya begitu berseri-seri diiringi semburat merah tipis yang menyala saat salah seorang dari mereka memuji brownies buatannya.

"Ini benar-benar enak Nona Kushina." Puji salah seorang resepsionist wanita.

"Nee, jangan panggil aku Nona, aku sudah tua Yuri-san. Putraku saja sudah tujuh belas tahun!" Kushina menggembungkan pipi. Semburat kemerahan lebih nyata lagi tercetak saat dia secara gamblang membuat pengakuan. Dia malu dipanggil dengan sebutan _'Nona.'_

Yuri sang resepsionist dan beberapa temannya membelalak tidak percaya. Wanita di depannya itu dirasa belum terlalu tua, mungkin jika putranya masih SD atau TK masih bisa dipercaya, benarkah putranya sudah tujuh belas tahun? Sulit dipercaya. Hanya satu wanita yang pernah ditemuinya masih awet muda meski putranya sudah dewasa, Mikoto-sama sang nyonya besar Uchiha.

"Be-benarkah?" Tanya Yuri memastikan.

"Ha ha ha tentu saja. Aduh, aku jadi malu." Jawab Kushina enteng kemudian mengembangkan senyum innocentnya yang memukau. Pupus sudah harapan para lelaki yang tadinya tertarik dengan wanita riang bersurai merah di depan mereka. Tidak mungkin jika wanita secantik dia belum memiliki suami.

Belum ada satu jam wanita bersurai merah itu ada di lobby tapi wanita yang diketahui bernama Kushina itu sudah sangat akrab dengan para petugas. Kedatangannya memang sangat menarik perhatian ketika wanita bersurai merah itu memasuki lobby perusahaan besar milik Uchiha. Datang-datang membawa dua kantung ukuran plastik warna putih yang ujung-ujungnya diketahui salah satunya berisi beberapa kotak brownies. Dikira sales tapi tampilannya terlalu anggun untuk seorang sales. Awalnya masih biasa seperti tamu umumnya, menyatakan keperluannya lalu menunggu dengan sabar.

Tapi itu hanya berlaku selama lima menit.

Lima menit berikutnya Kushina berulah dengan acara bagi-bagi brownies buatannya. Entah magnet apa yang dimiliki oleh wanita ini sampai-sampai orang-orang disana enggan ke kantin dan lebih memilih ngobrol dengannya. Bahkan para OB-pun asik ngobrol bersama di depan meja resepsionist tanpa canggung. Jangan salahkan mereka, Kushina sendiri yang menawari mereka langsung untuk mencoba brownies buatannya. Lagi pula saat itu juga sedang jam istirahat, jadi dirasa tidak ada masalah.

Disudut lain tepat dari lorong Sasuke tampak berdiri kaku dengan mata membola lebih besar. Sweatdrop ala Sasuke sehingga tidak akan menjatuhkan harga diri. Lagi-lagi si wanita tomatnya jadi pusat perhatian, beberapa kariawannya tampak ngobrol asyik bersama Kushina. Cukup kentara beberapa bawahannya bergender pria terlihat naksir pada istrinya. Sekali lagi, dia sudah hafal sorot mata, ekspresi wajah, dan gerak-gerik orang jatuh hati pada istrinya. Dia menghela nafas sangat panjang untuk menahan kesabaran.

Satu-dua orang yang mulai sadar akan kehadiran Sasuke berjengit ngeri melihat sang direktur memberi tatapan aneh pada gerombolan di depan meja resepsionist. Alih-alih marah senyum tipislah yang terlukis, karyawannya menjadi bingung lalu memilih menghindar. Siapa tahu senyum itu bermakna lain.

"Ayah!" Panggilan Kushina berhasil mengalihkan semua mata untuk menatap sosok yang dipanggil ayah oleh Kushina. Bukan main terkejutnya mereka semua saat dihadapkan pada sosok angker sang direktur utama Uchiha Sasuke.

"Hai sayang, kau sudah datang. Kuharap kau tidak menunggu terlalu lama." Demi apapun juga hampir semua karyawan hampir pingsan melihat senyum sang Uchiha berkembang. Seumur-umur bekerja yang selalu mereka lihat adalah wajah papan tanpa emosi dari Sasuke. Tanpa sungkan bungsu Uchiha menghampiri Kushina kemudian memberikan kecupan singkat di puncak kening seolah memberikan tanda wanita cantik itu sudah ada yang punya. Pipi Kushina bersemu merah akan tindakan suaminya.

"Ti-tidak kok he he he." Jawab Kushina sambil nyengir. Sasuke ikut tersenyum, tangan kanannya secara sengaja kemudian dilingkarkan kepinggang agar Kushina lebih dekat kepelukannya. Entah mengapa kalau menyangkut Kushina dia selalu jadi protective.

"Semuanya, perkenalkan Uchiha Kushina, istriku. Kuharap dia tidak mengganggu pekerjaan kalian tadi." Wanita di samping Sasuke langsung cemberut, meski nada yang digunakan adalah nada jahil tapi tetap saja dia tidak suka.

"Oh jadi aku menganggu, bagus kalau begitu lain kali aku-." Omelan Kushina dihentikan oleh bekapan tangan Sasuke. Ayah muda berparasa tampan itu tertawa kecil. Dia mendekatkan wajahnya pada Kushina tanpa mempedulikan bagaimana bawahannya menonton dengan muka merah padam. Mereka tidak menyangka ternyata Uchiha Sasuke terlihat begitu posesive kepada istrinya.

"Kurasa aku harus membawa tamu istimewa kita masuk, permisi." Senyum Sasake lagi-lagi berkembang. Kushina mengerling jengkel ketika beberapa wanita mendadak bersemu merah. Ingin sekali Kushina menjitak kepala Sasuke karena kelakuannya tapi belum sempat melaksanakan niatnya dia sudah diseret masuk.

"Aku kira direktur akan tersenyum hanya mitos." Ujar Yuri yang diamini oleh teman-temannya.

.

.

.

Kushina sejenak terpaku pada sosok Sasuke yang baru menyusul dirinya ke dapur untuk makan malam. Bahkan dia sampai terhenti sejenak untuk menata hidangan di meja. Bukan masalah dia terpesona pada sosok rupawan yang jadi suaminya tapi lebih apa yang dikenakannya. Iris violet Kushina menyusuri dari atas ke bawah untuk memastikan dia tidak salah orang. Sasuke menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri memastikan tatapan tidak biasa Kushina benar-benar untuknya.

"Ada yang salah?" Tanya Sasuke bingung seraya melangkahkan kakinya untuk mencapai meja makan. Dia sedikit heran kursi makan Naruto masih kosong, dari tadi dia juga belum melihat tanda-tanda keberadaan Naruto dirumah.

"Mmmmph, kukira tadi ayah itu Naruto. Kenapa pakai T-shirt Naruto?" Rupanya ini yang membuat Kushina sedikit terpaku. T-shirt yang dikenakan Sasuke, sebuah T-shirt hitam bergaris putih halus dibagian lengan. Kushina hafal betul itu adalah T-shirt milik putranya yang dia belikan saat tahun baru lalu. Harus Kushina akui Sasuke dan Naruto sama-sama cocok memakai T-shirt itu.

"Nanti kukembalikan, aku tidak tahu mengapa T-shirt itu ditumpukan bajuku dan kebetulan aku suka jadi kupakai saja. Apa itu masalah?" Pertanyaan Sasuke dijawab dengan gelengan oleh sang istri. Cuma perasaan Kushina saja atau memang Sasuke dan Naruto jadi lebih mirip antara kakak dan adik? Terserahlah yang penting mereka berdua akur itu sudah cukup membuat Kushina senang.

"Dimana Naruto?" Sasuke mengalihkan pembicaraan. Dia penasaran dimana blonde pirang mantan sahabatnya yang kini wajib diperhatikan sebagai seorang anak.

"Pergi dengan klub fotografi sekolahnya, dia juga akan pulang telat karena ada acara makan-makan diluar bersama teman-temannya untuk merayakan kenaikan kelas. Sebenarnya aku tidak setuju, tapi anak itu sulit dilarang. Apanya yang ingin dirayakan, nilainya hancur seperti itu. Tahun ini dia akan kelas 3 sebentar lagi lulus dan harus mencari perguruan tinggi. Kalau nilainya terus-terusan hancur seperti itu, mana ada perguruan tinggi elit yang mau menerimanya. Aku pusing ayah! Kenapa Naruto tidak seperti anak-anak lain yang mendapat nilai-nilai bagus. Bayangkan waktu masuk SMA saja dia membuatku resah dengan nilainya yang pas-pasan. Ayolah ayah lakukan sesuatu! Lihat, begitu bimbingan belajarnya dihentikan nilainya juga tidak ada kenaikan."

Kalau Kushina sudah mulai curhat Sasuke hanya bisa menopangkan dagunya di sebelah tangan dan mendengarkan baik-baik curahan hati istrinya. Membiarkan sang istri mencurahkan terlebih dahulu semua isi hatinya merupakan cara yang terbaik sebelum dia menanggapi. Orang tua cemas memikirkan nasib pendidikan anaknya sudah biasa Sasuke jumpai dari ibunya. Kalau orang tua lainnya biasa panik apakah anaknya naik kelas atau tidak, diterima atau tidak diterima di sekolah favorit atau peringkat berapa anaknya di sekolah maka orang tuanya lebih cemas apakah anaknya jadi terbaik atau tidak. Meski terlihat tidak menuntut tapi Sasuke tahu kedua orang tuanya mempunyai harapan tinggi pada dirinya dan Itachi untuk selalu menjadi yang terbaik. Dia sering melihat ibunya jadi kurang bernafsu makan jika mendekati hari-hari saat dirinya ataupun Itachi menghadapi pengumuman penerimaan siswa baru ataupun pembagian hasil belajar.

"Bagaimana ini kalau Naruto tidak berubah. Dia akan sulit bersaing untuk masuk perguruan tinggi favorit! Bagaimana ini?" Sasuke masih mendengarkan dengan khidmat curhatan istrinya. Entahlah, pemikiran tentang dimana Naruto akan melanjutkan pendidikan berkebalikan dengan Kushina. Jika Kushina sangat cemas maka dia sangat tenang. Sasuke tahu Naruto lemah dibidang akademik tapi jika dilihat dari bidang lain Sasuke melihat ada potensi lain.

"Entahlah aku juga bingung. Ngomong-ngomong aku belum melihat nilainya, boleh aku lihat?" Kalau dia mengutarakan pendapatnya saat Kushina sedang emosi pasti sulit untuk diterima.

"Nanti sajalah minta pada Naruto langsung! Sebaiknya kita makan dahulu." Jawab Kushina ketus. Benar-benar mirip ibunya jika sedang tekanan batin, marah dan cemas pada hal yang tidak jelas. Belum tentu juga Naruto yang dicemaskan Kushina memiliki keresahan yang sama. Pada situasi ini Sasuke serasa bercermin, dia tidak pernah begitu memikirkan ibunya saat ibunya resah memikirkan dirinya. Apa itu dosa?

.

.

.

Cebong-cebong berkelana bebas atau lebih tepatnya nilai C mendominasi angka-angka di kolom nilai rapot milik Naruto. Benar-benar jauh dari nilai-nilai Sasuke sewaktu SMA yang sebagian besar A+. Suasana ruang keluarga memang mendadak begitu panas gara-gara aura dua kubu antara Kushina dan Naruto saling bertabrakan mengintimidasi sang kepala keluarga. Jam dinding bergerak terasa lebih lambat dari biasanya seolah menghina Uchiha agar tertahan lebih lama diantara keduanya. Tatapan Kushina memberi sinyal-sinyal untuk Sasuke memarahi Naruto dan sebaliknya sorot mata anaknya seolah mengatakan, _"Kau harus membelaku Teme!"_

Sasuke sungguh dibuat pusing menangani permasalahan nilai anaknya. Mungkin benar apa kata orang-orang, dalam rumah tangga selalu saja akan ada masalah. Bisa datang dari istri, suami, tetangga, mertua, saudara dan anak dan permasalahan tidak terduga lainnya. Kebetulan istrinya adalah kategori idaman, memiliki paras cantik, pintar memasak, ramah, terampil dan tidak gila belanja otomatis tidak membuatnya pusing kecuali para fansnya. Lingkungan tetangga bisa dikatakan kondusif karena bukan tipe penduduk individualis. Hubungan dengan mertua juga baik-baik saja, bahkan dia juga tetap menjalin hubungan baik dengan orang tua Minato yang masih Kakek Naruto. Nah soal anak, mungkin bisa dikatakan sedikit runyam mulai dari hubungan kekeluargaan sampai masalah pendidikan.

Bermain dengan kata seandainya, seandainya nilai Naruto tidak separah ini pasti Kushina tidak terpancing emosi. Rata-rata nilai Naruto adalah C, hanya ada dua nilai B di mata pelajaran Civic dan Olahraga, satu-satunya nilai A ada di mata pelajaran Bahasa Inggris dan istimewanya nilainya A+. Sasuke tidak akan heran kenapa Naruto sampai memiliki nilai A+.

"Naruto, kau masuk ke kamar sekarang juga. Nanti aku ke kamarmu untuk membicarakan ini." Kushina melotot tajam pada Sasuke dan Naruto reflek mengembangkan senyum kelegaan. Dia segera menuruti perintah Sasuke untuk masuk kekamar. Suasana hening melanda keduanya, Kushina sudah memasang wajah masam dan Sasuke bingung harus memulai pembicaraan dari mana.

"Nilai yang cukup parah." Kata Sasuke untuk membuka percakapan sambil membuka-buka buku rapot Naruto untuk melihat nilai-nilai yang lain. Setelah melihat-lihat, memang nilai disemester inilah yang paling parah, pantas Kushina tampak murka. Kushina terdiam seolah membiarkan sang kepala keluarga tahu.

"Kau ingin Naruto masuk ke Universitas mana?" Pertanyaan Sasuke terdengar tajam di telinga Kushina. Dari kalimatnya yang dilontarkan Sasuke seolah Kushina-lah mempunyai kepentingan disini.

"Tentu saja Universitas Negeri yang masuk lima besar terbaik di Jepang, untuk Universitas apa yang akan dipilih Naruto, itu terserah." Jawab Kushina agak keras. Dia menatap Sasuke tajam untuk sesaat namun harus tertunduk karena detensi mata sang Uchiha lebih tajam.

"Ayah tentu tahu semua orang tua mengharapkan anaknya mendapatkan pendidikan terbaik agar mampu berprestasi. Apa aku salah sudah mulai khawatir tentang Naruto? Naruto tidak seperti ayah yang jenius dan selalu menjadi peringkat terbaik. Apa ayah tidak khawatir anakmu tidak akan diterima di Universitas manapun?" Pertanyaan bertubi ditujukan pada Sasuke. Dia sangat paham kemana arah pembicaraan ini.

Kesimpulannya adalah Kushina sangat takut Naruto menjadi orang gagal karena kemampuan akademiknya rendah.

"Lantas jika Naruto diterima di Universitas terbaik apa akan menjamin kesuksesannya? Dalam konteks ini kesuksesan apa yang kau maksud sayang? Materi-kah?" Tanya Sasuke dengan nada menggoda.

"Bu-bukan itu maksudku. Tentu maksudku bukan masalah materi tapi kemandirian saat dewasa nanti!" Tentu bukan itu yang ada dipikiran Kushina, ingin menerangkan tapi susah diungkapkan secara verbal.

"Jadi, kau tidak yakin mampu Naruto akan mandiri? Aku heran kenapa selalu kemampuan akademik saja yang jadi acuan. Itu tidak adil."

"Kenapa tidak adil?" Tanya Kushina cepat. Kalimat terakhir dari Sasuke berhasil menarik perhatian Kushina.

"Ya, orang-orang terlalu memuja orang jenius dalam hal intelegensi sehingga selalu saja anggapan dimasyarakat indikator keberhasilan sudah bisa dilihat dari nilai-nilai akademiknya." Tutur Sasuke dan Kushina menyimak.

"Bukankah memang harus begitu?" Kushina kembali bertanya, terkadang dia sulit mengerti cara pandang Sasuke.

"Kecerdasan tidak hanya berdasar intelegensi saja sayang, karena masih ada kecerdasan emosional, sosial, spiritual dan ditambah ketrampilan yang perlu dikuasai seseorang untuk bekal hidup. Kesuksesan juga tidak bisa diukur dari satu faktor. Naruto tumbuh menjadi pemuda yang sangat menyayangi ibunya, apa itu bukan bentuk kesuksesan? Naruto selalu lebih terampil dariku dalam pekerjaan rumah apa itu juga bukan bentuk kesuksesan? Naruto tidak pernah tinggal kelas, bisa masuk sekolah favorit yang kau inginkan apa itu dikatakan gagal? Kecerdasan akademik penting tapi tidak bisa dijadikan indikator. Naruto memang lemah dibidang akademik tapi harus aku akui dia memiliki kecerdasan emosional, sosial dan spiritual yang sedikit membuatku iri." Wanita bersurai merah hanya bisa terpaku mendengar penuturan Sasuke. Tidak menyangka pemikirannya selama ini kadang sesempit itu. Kalau saja anaknya tidak memiliki kendali emosional yang bagus pasti putranya sudah bunuh diri dari dahulu gara-gara tidak mendapat nilai bagus seperti kasus-kasus umum di negaranya, pelajar bunuh diri gara-gara malu mendapat nilai jelek.

"Apa itu artinya anak-ku tidak bodoh? Masih punya kesempatan?"

Sasuke menggeleng.

"Kyaaaaaaaaa! Ayah adalah mungkin yang paling sering memanggil Naruto 'bodoh' tapi tidak kusangka ayah adalah orang yang menghargai Naruto." Tahu-tahu Kushina sudah menghambur saja dipelukan Sasuke, dia terharu ternyata Sasuke tidak menganggap Naruto sebagai anak bodoh dan idiot seperti label yang melekat selama ini pada Naruto. Dia terharu, putranya dipuji. Tidak ada yang pernah memuji Naruto dihadapannya, selama ini hanya ada kata-kata bodoh untuk anak-nya yang harus ditanggapi dengan senyuman. Sulit memungkiri untuk tidak bahagia, untuk pertama kalinya ada orang lain yang memuji Naruto.

"Kalau begitu urusan Naruto kupercayakan pada ayah, bagaimana?"

"Kau bisa mengandalkanku." Sasuke tersenyum kemudian mengecup kening Kushina.

.

.

.

BRUGH!

Naruto melotot heran pada sosok Sasuke yang baru saja masuk ke kamarnya dan tanpa permisi merebahkan tubuhnya di ranjang empuk miliknya. Tanpa mempedulikan si pemilik kamar Sasuke berbaring santai lalu menutup matanya sejenak untuk menghilangkan penat. Berikutnya dia mengambil smartphone dikantung bajunya untuk diletakan sembarang arah. Dengan sigap dia menarik bantal Naruto untuk menyangga kepala. Pemuda pirang pemilik kamar kemudian memutar kursi belajarnya untuk memastikan pemuda berstatus ayahnya itu baik-baik saja, siapa tahu saja Sasuke lagi-lagi dilanda stress.

"Hoy Teme, kau baik-baik saja?"

Sebuah bantal melayang kearah Naruto, pelakunya tentu saja Sasuke. "Kau harus memanggilku Ayah! Kau membuatku tidak baik-baik saja nak."

Bantal yang dilempar Sasuke dilempar kembali oleh Naruto. "Kamar ini area bebas hubungan ayah dan anak. Aku tidak akan memanggilmu ayah di kamar ini. Aneh tahu!"

Sasuke mengangkat tubuhnya dengan sekali sentakan dia terbangun dari tempat tidur Naruto. Sasuke kemudian duduk dengan bantal dipangkuan menghadap Naruto. Dilihat dari sikap Naruto sepertinya dia sudah siap mendengarkan. "Ini masalah nilaimu. Kushina khawatir kau tidak bisa masuk Universitas Favorit pilihannya. Ayolah Naruto, aku tahu kau tidak sebodoh itu. Kau harus jujur menjawab, kenapa nilaimu bisa turun?"

Naruto mengangkat sebelah alisnya mendengar pertanyaan Sasuke. Naruto menggidikan bahu. "Entahlah mungkin aku sudah mulai tidak semangat lagi sekolah sejak Ibu memintaku untuk bisa masuk Universitas pilihannya. Aku tidak mau, aku sudah punya pilihanku sendiri."

Terjawab sudah apa penyebab Naruto malas belajar. Sasuke menghela nafas. "Memangnya kau punya pilihan lain?"

Putranya itu tersenyum lebar. " Aku ingin masuk _School of the Art Institute of Chicago, _aku ingin lebih mendalami dunia fotografi."

Sasuke terkesiap mendengar tujuan Naruto. _School of the Art Institute of Chicago, _merupakan salah satu lembaga pendidikan terbaik untuk menjadi seorang fotografer dan menempati urutan lima besar di Amerika dalam bidang ini. Pendidikan disana setara dengan S1, Sasuke dahulu sempat bercita-cita untuk masuk kesana namun niatnya itu harus diurungkan karena ditentang oleh ayahnya.

Dia tidak menyangka Naruto mempunyai cita-cita yang sama. Posisi Naruto sama persis dengan Sasuke beberapa tahun lalu.

"Jika kau ingin tertawa-tertawalah! Aku tidak akan marah." Tutur Naruto pada Sasuke.

Iris onixnya menerawang sejenak wajah Naruto untuk melihat kesungguhan di matanya. Saat ini dia ada di posisi sebagai ayah, dia mempunyai wewenang besar mengambil keputusan. Nasib Naruto bisa sama dengannya bila dia tidak memperbolehkan.

"Terserah dikamar ini tidak berlaku hubungan ayah-anak, tapi aku akan mengizinkanmu masuk kesana dengan syarat semua nilaimu adalah A." Sasuke tidak akan membiarkan apa yang dialaminya akan terulang pada anaknya walaupun Naruto hanya anak tiri. Dia akan memberi kesempatan Naruto untuk meraih cita-citanya.

Naruto detik itu bisa saja melompat kegirangan menyambut kalimat Sasuke jika tidak pakai embel-embel syarat semua nilai A. "Gila! Itu tidak kira-kira, sama saja kau memberiku harapan palsu. Kau tahu otakku tidak se-encer dirimu Teme!"

Sasuke menyeringai. "Kalau begitu kau harus mencoba, jangan khawatir kau masih bisa masuk _Yale School of Fine Art_ jika kau mau."

"Itu sama saja memintaku untuk untuk menyelesaikan S1 dahulu!" Naruto tidak bodoh dengan tawaran Sasuke, syarat masuk _Yale School of Fine Art _minimal sudah menempuh pendidikan S1. Sama saja bohong.

"Pilihanmu hanya itu, terima atau tidak sama sekali." Tidak memberi pilihan kecuali menerima tawarannya adalah salah satu cara Sasuke untuk membuat seseorang mengikuti keinginannya. Meski terkesan jahat tapi untuk kali ini keputusan Sasuke dirasa akan mampu memberi perubahan kearah postif pada Naruto.

Sedikit motivasi dan berupa _reward_ seharusnya mampu menumbuhkan semangat Naruto untuk mengejar cita-citanya. Dia sengaja memasang target nilai A pada Naruto tentu ada tujuannya. Bukan untuk dimustahilkan tapi untuk memberi target yang harus dicapai untuk mendongkrak nilai. Setidaknya kalau meleset pasti tidak akan jauh-jauh dari A.

Naruto menggerutu tapi akhirnya menerima tawaran Sasuke. Naruto memang tidak punya pilihan lain.

Tiba-tiba ada satu permasalahan yang terlintas di kepala Sasuke. "Hei Naruto, jika kau memilih jadi fotografer lantas siapa nanti yang akan melanjutkan bisnis mendiang ayahmu? Kalau Kakashi-nii sudah pensiun bukankah itu jadi tanggung jawabmu?"

Naruto menyeringai jahil. "Kurasa adikku yang bergenetis Uchiha akan lebih bisa diandalkan."

**Problem Solving : Complete**

**Terimakasih**

**Lutfisyahrizal, widii, namika ashara, Guest, kazekageashainuzukaasharoyani, Sacchi Riddle, Ahn Ryuuki, mudiantoro, vladimir arrie, Guest,** **RaFa LLight S N, GazzelE VR, the guess, MORPH, Chic White, Hyull, yassir2374,** **Nurul52190, Estrella Es-teller, BlueFlash99**

Kurang lebihnya mohon maaf untuk chapter ini. Bila ada kritik dan saran sangat dipersilakan. Mohon maaf bila ada yang tidak suka. Saya hanya bisa minta maaf pada anda.

Terimakasih

Mind to Review?


	5. Out of Mind

**Colors of Family**

Naruto © Masashi Kisimoto

Rated : K-T

Genre: Family

Warning : Typo dan Miss-Typo

**Out of Mind**

Teng!

Teng!

Teng!

Tepat tengah malam jam dinding besar di ruang tengah kediaman Kushina selalu berdenting tiga kali. Tidak jarang suaranya mampu membangunkan sejenak penghuni rumah untuk sesaat. Jam tua itu, benda antik berbentuk kubus dengan warna perak yang pudar terpajang manis di depan meja makan.

Suaranya menggema memecah keheningan malam. Alunan tanda yang sedikit menakutkan bagi sebagian orang jika tidak terbiasa. Jam berdentang di tengah malam menjadi setting latar menakutkan jika diwujudkan dalam bentuk visual dalam sebuah film horror.

"Ugh!"

"_Jam sialan!"_ Gumam dalam hati seorang pria yang baru saja tersentak dari tidurnya. Benda itu seperti jadi musuh utama seorang Sasuke Uchiha selain anaknya yang memang sering membuatnya pusing sejak awal. Dentingan jam itu terlalu sering menganggu mimpinya dalam sebuah perjalanan bernama tidur.

Zsshhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh.

Bola mata hitam itu seketika terbuka saat telinganya menangkap suara tidak biasa.

Suara air yang keluar dari shower. Terlalu aneh dia mendengar suara air mengalir di tengah malam. Anehnya lagi jarak kamar mandi dengan kamar tidur cukup jauh tapi suara itu sangat terdengar jelas di indera pendengarannya.

Di tengah keremangan lampu tidur iris hitam sang Uchiha dialihkan menuju jam digital yang terletak persis di samping tempat tidurnya. Pukul 12.03 AM, masih tengah malam dan sialnya dia harus terbangun. Dipalingkan tubuhnya pada sosok sang istri yang tertidur pulas disampingnya. Wajahnya terlihat damai dengan bingkai surai merah yang menambah kemolekan sang istri.

Sial! Meski hanya dihujani sedikit cahaya lampu tidur Sasuke sulit menampik kecantikan wanita satu ini.

Keheningan malam itu, hanya ada satu hal yang mengusiknya. Entah suasana terlalu hening atau itu cuma perasaan Sasuke tapi suara dari kamar mandi terdengar semakin keras. Indera pendengarannya seperti menajam beberapa kali lipat saat seolah dia dapat mendengar percikan air di lantai kamar mandi.

Gila bukan? Tapi suara air mengalir itu benar-benar didengarnya.

"_Siapa yang menggunakan kamar mandi selarut ini? Tidak mungkin Naruto mandi di malam hari."_ Pikirnya dalam hati. Rasa penasaran begitu menyelimuti.

Sudah lewat tiga puluh menit sejak Sasuke menunggu sambil melihat jam digital disamping tempat tidurnya. Suara itu masih terdengar dan tidak ada tanda-tanda aliran itu berhenti. Fenomena ini makin membuat Sasuke resah dan agak sedikit mengangkat bulu kudu sang Uchiha. Tanpa disadari sekujur tubuhnya mendadak berkeringat, dia merasa begitu gerah dan jantungya mulai berdetak lebih keras dari biasanya.

Tanganya begitu berkeringat ketika dia menarik sprei coklat untuk menyelimuti tubuh. Lama-lama suara itu membuatnya takut. Dia merubah posisi tidurnya, berpaling membelakangi sang istri dengan bantal tidur menutupi telinga. Berharap suara itu lenyap, tapi apa daya suara itu masih juga terdengar.

Bahkan lebih keras lagi. Aliran air yang di dengarnya terdengar lebih deras dari sebelumnya.

"_Apa-apaan suara itu?"_ Ini jelas bukan fenomena yang masuk diakal. Suara air dari kamar mandi benar-benar membuatnya takut. Pria itu tidak tahan dan memutuskan untuk membangunkan Kushina.

"Sayang, bangun." Sasuke berpaling, tangan kanannya membelai pipi lembut sang istri. Hanya dengan suara lembut Ibu dari Naruto itu terbangun. Mengejutkan, ternyata istrinya itu peka terhadap suara. Sekali panggil sudah mampu membangunkannya.

Mata violet sang wanita terbuka sedikit.

"Ada, apa?" Suara Kushina terdengar parau, khas pertanda orang bangun tidur.

"Itu, ada suara air mengalir dari kamar mandi. Coba dengarkan!" Pinta Sasuke pada wanita disampingnya. Kushina lalu bangun dan menegakkan tubuh di atas tempat tidur. Indera pendengarannya dia fokuskan untuk mencari sumber suara di tengah keheningan malam.

Sasuke ikut beranjak dari tidurnya. Mengikuti tindakan Kushina yaitu terdiam dan mendengarkan baik-baik.

Tidak ada suara sedikitpun yang terdengar. Begitu hening, justru suhu udara dinginlah yang menerpa tubuh berbalut piama.

Suara air mengalir dari dalam kamar mandi itu sudah lenyap.

Wanita merah disampingnya berpaling. Alisnya terangkat sebelah pertanda tidak mengerti. "Suara apa? Aku tidak mendengar suara apapun."

Sasuke kebingungan. Sumpah dia mendengar suara itu, tapi kenapa sekarang lenyap?

"Ta-tapi tadi ada suara air mengalir dari kamar mandi!" Sanggah Sasuke dengan nada meyakinkan.

Kushina mengernyit pada Sasuke.

"Oh."

Wanita bersurai merah itu lalu terdiam setelah berkomentar pendek. Melihat paras sang suami yang ketakutan dia tersenyum.

"Abaikan saja, lebih baik kita tidur lagi. Tidak ada yang perlu dicemaskan." Kushina menarik selimut kemudian berbaring kembali. Sasuke tertegun, suara aneh itu masih menganggu pikirannya. Bagaimana mungkin suara itu lenyap dalam seketika?

"Ta-tapi aku benar-benar mendengarnya tadi! Suara air mengalir!" Ucap Sasuke meyakinkan.

"Tidur, ayah! Besok pagi-pagi sekali kita harus segera pergi. Ayah harus dalam kondisi baik." Kushina menarik tangan Sasuke agar sang suami kembali berbaring.

"Baiklah, mungkin tadi aku salah dengar saja." Ujar Sasuke dengan nada sangsi di dalamnya. Semoga saja dia benar-benar salah dengar saja. Suara itu pasti hanya ilusi tengah malam yang tercipta karena dirinya terlalu takut.

Sang Uchiha kembali menutup mata. Dia menarik selimut yang sama dengan Kushina untuk menutupi tubuh dari udara dingin. Seperti semula semua berjalan semestinya, lama-kelamaan mata Sasuke kembali berat pertanda kantuk mulai menyergap.

Kesadarannya mulai hilang. Tubuhnya mulai nyaman kembali saat alam bawah sadarnya mulai mengambil kedali.

Begitu tenang dan hampir terlelap.

Zsshhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh.

Mata Sasuke reflek kembali terbuka saat suara itu terdengar kembali. Kali ini perasaan takutlah yang benar-benar mengambil alih. Mencoba berpaling pada Kushina, sang istri ternyata sudah terlelap tidur lagi.

Sekarang ayah tiri Naruto itu benar-benar sendirian menghadapi ketakutannya. Sekujur tubuhnya sudah meneteskan keringat dingin. Sasuke mencoba cuek tapi suara itu benar-benar membuatnya takut.

"_Aku tidak boleh begini terus!" _Umpatnya dalam hati. Dia tidak mau tertekan dalam ketakutan, bukan karakteristinya jika tidak ingin mengetahui jawaban pasti.

Mungkin saja shower itu rusak? Atau memang Naruto memakai kamar mandi? Atau jangan-jangan ada maling?

Sasuke mulai menyusun kemungkinan kenapa ada suara air dari dalam kamar mandi.

Dia tidak boleh menjadi pria penakut. Sasuke harus memastikan hal ini. Perlahan pemuda itu turun dari ranjang. Langkahnya dibuat seperlahan mungkin agar tidak menganggu tidur sang istri. Rasa penasaranlah yang membuat dia memberanikan diri.

Cklek.

Sasuke membuka pelan pintu kamar tidur. Hampir semua lampu rumah selalu dimatikan pada malam hari. Perlahan dia menyusuri area rumah, letak kamar mandi ada di ujung selatan lantai lorong ini. Untuk membantu pengelihatan dia menyalakan lampu di lorong tempatnya berdiri. Saat suasana terang semua tampak sama, tidak ada yang berubah.

Vas bunga masih tertata rapi di atas meja dekat rak buku. Meja kecil tempat telephone rumah masih berada pada tempatnya. Hanya suara air mengalir sajalah yang memecah keheningan malam. Langkahnya semakin dekat dengan kamar mandi.

Semakin mendekat dan semakin dekat. Namun suara itu justru perlahan memudar. Sasuke meneguk ludahnya saat berada di depan kamar mandi. Meski samar-samar dia masih bisa mendengar suara air mengalir dari dalam kamar mandi.

Tidak salah lagi. Suara itu berasal dari dalam ruangan yang lampunya selalu dinyalakan Kushina setiap malam.

Keringat dingin perlahan menetes dari pelipis. Dia gugup dan merasa takut mengetahui apa yang terjadi di balik pintu warna biru di depannya.

Sejenak ada keraguan ketika dia akan menggengam ganggang pintu yang terbuat dari alumunium.

"Aku harus memastikannya." Bisiknya pelan. Dia menggengam ganggang pintu. Menarik nafas dalam-dalam dia membuka pintu secara cepat. Matanya dipejamkan sesaat sebelum melihat pemandangan apa yang ada di depan.

Kamar mandi yang kosong tidak ada siapapun dengan lantai yang kering pertanda tidak ada yang menggunakan sama sekali. Lantai kamar mandi dengan warna biru muda masih kering, peralatan mandi juga masih tertata rapi.

Deg! Deg!

Jantung Sasuke berdetak lebih cepat ketika iris onixnya tidak menemukan keanehan apapun di dalam kamar mandinya. Justru disitulah letak keanehannya, tidak menemukan keganjilan.

"Ini pasti bercanda!"

Semua tampak normal.

.

.

.

"Tadaima! Kami pulang!" Ucap Kushina sumpringah.

"Akhirnya sampai juga di rumah! Kami pulang!" Diikuti suara Naruto dibelakang Kushina yang baru saja membuka pintu rumah.

"Siang! Permisi! Dua hari kedepan Konohamaru akan menginap disini."

Di belakang tiga orang yang baru saja masuk rumah, pemuda Uchiha menyiratkan wajah kebingungan. Sasuke baru menyadari Naruto dan Kushina selalu mengucapkan salam meskipun rumah keadaan kosong. Mereka baru saja pulang dari acara keluarga besar Namikaze. Hubungan keluarga antara Kushina dengan orang tua Minato masih sangatlah baik sehingga dalam acara apapun mereka selalu diundang, tidak terkecuali pada hari itu. Sasuke sangat tidak keberatan berkumpul dengan keluarga besar Namikaze, dia juga dapat membaur dengan baik. Bahkan, dalam waktu singkat dia dapat akrab dengan anak dari saudara Minato. Sasuke tidak punya keterkaitan dengan keluarga besar Namikaze tapi dia tetap anggap mereka saudara dan sebaliknya, termasuk anak ini yang dia anggap sebagai keponakan.

Membawa koper berat dari sang Namikaze muda, pemuda Uchiha itu melangkah masuk tanpa permisi. Sang keponakan tiba-tiba memandanginya intens saat dia meletakkan koper berwarna merah bata di ruang tengah. Bocah tujuh tahun itu menunjukkan wajah heran.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Sasuke pada bocah bersuarai coklat yang lima hari kedepan akan menginap di kediaman mereka. Konohamaru sebelum-sebelumnya sudah terbiasa liburan di rumah Kushina.

"Paman tadi belum mengucapkan salam. Ayo ucap salam dahulu!" Perintah Konohamaru dengan nada galak. Iris mata Sasuke berkilat kaget ketika bocah yang baru duduk di kelas satu sekolah dasar mendadak memerintah dengan galak.

"Eh? Salam apa?" Ayah tiri Naruto ternyata tidak faham salam apa yang dimaksud.

"Ya itu, salam seperti Naru-nii! _Aku pulang! _Begitu!" Astaga ternyata salam itu.

Sasuke masih tidak tahu apa maksudnya tapi memilih menurut pada sang ponakan.

"Aku pulang!" Ucapnya terpaksa.

Konohamaru tersenyum lebar, menampakkan gigi susunya yang sudah tidak rapi karena terkikis. Anak ini pasti terlalu banyak makanan manis sehingga giginya rusak.

"Nah begitu, baru sopan!"

Waktu kemudian berjalan secara normal. Sasuke kemudian membantu Konohamaru untuk merapikan barang-barangnya. Suasana riang keluarga kecil itu semakin semarak dengan kehadiran sepupu dari Naruto. Hal itu tercermin jelas pada acara nonton tv bersama pada Minggu malam. Ketiganya, Sasuke, Naruto dan Konohamaru secara kompak menonton bola bersama di ruang keluarga.

Satu-satunya wanita di rumah mereka, tampak menggerutu habis saat benda kotak ajaib bernama televisi di monopoli lagi oleh para pria. Kushina tidak pernah senang jika acara menonton dorama diganggu oleh acara bola meskipun cuma beberapa kali dalam seminggu. Sayangnya, dia selalu saja kalah bila dua orang yang dikasihinya itu bergabung jadi satu komplotan kriminal pencuri remote. TV hampir selalu dimonopoli anak dan suaminya jika ada pertandingan sepakbola utamanya dari klub yang mereka sukai.

Jika Sasuke dan Naruto menonton bola, Kushina terpaksa mengalah. Dia akan memilih membuat teh atau kopi dan camilan untuk Naruto serta Sasuke yang kalau urusan bola mendadak akur. Paling tidak ada sesuatu yang mampu menyatukan mereka meskipun itu hanya sebuah tontonan dari televisi. Dari dahulu keluarga ini hanya memiliki satu televisi dan itu memang disengaja.

Alasannya?

Mudah saja. Menciptakan kebersamaan meskipun itu berbalut pertengkaran. Terkadang memang menjengkelkan bila harus mengalah, tapi itu lebih baik daripada tidak ada interaksi sama sekali. Tidak baik bila masing-masing keluarga tenggelam dalam dunianya sendiri. Seandainya Naruto punya televisi sendiri dia pasti tidak akan mau duduk bersama di ruang keluarga. Dimana kebersamaannya? Bila masing-masing asyik dengan kesibukannya sendiri. Kushina lebih suka repot-repot di dapur membuatkan camilan daripada menemukan Naruto bersarang di kamar sepanjang hari atau melihat Sasuke terpaku pada smartphone miliknya. Masih lumayan dia menonton Sasuke dan Naruto adu mulut layaknya anak kecil daripada keduanya memiliki sifat apatis dan individualis. Kushina tidak pernah suka bila penghuni satu rumah tidak pernah bertegur sapa.

Tiga cangkir coklat susu hangat baru saja dibuat oleh Kushina dan telah tersusun rapi pada sebuah nampan warna hijau di atas meja. Wanita bersurai merah itu kemudian meletakkan sepiring pastel disamping cangkir coklat susu.

Setelah semua siap dia membawa nampan itu ke ruang keluarga.

Tuh kan! Seperti yang Kushina duga. Dua manusia itu akan akur jika menyangkut bola, sulit melihat dalam keadaan normal keduanya mampu duduk berdampingan tanpa saling sindir tidak jelas.

"Teme, keraskan sedikit suaranya!" Panggilan _"Teme"_ terdengar lagi di rumah ini. Dahi Kushina mengernyit tidak suka panggilan itu digunakan oleh sang anak untuk ayah tirinya.

"Remote tv di sebelahmu dobe! Keraskan sendiri!" Sahut Sasuke pada Naruto. Kernyitan di dahi Kushina semakin dalam. Demi apapun dia tidak suka panggilan _dobe_ dan _teme _terdengar lagi di rumah mereka.

Rupanya mereka masih sering menggunakan kata itu jika tidak ada Kushina.

"Jaga bicara kalian! Ada anak kecil disini!" Hardik Kushina dari belakang, keberadaan wanita merah agaknya tidak mereka sadari terbukti kedunya mendadak diam. Ibu satu anak itu kemudian meletakkan cangkir coklat hangat di meja dan sepiring pastel sebagai camilan.

Nampan yang mulanya membawa makanan dan minuman kemudian diacungkan kepada Sasuke dan Naruto secara bergantian.

"Awas jika kalian berulah lagi!" Ancam Kushina penuh kemarahan. Satu-satunya anak di bawah umur terlihat menahan tawa saat kejadian berlangsung. Tangan kanannya digunakan menutup mulut sementara tangan kiri digunakan untuk menahahan perut.

Sial. Sasuke dan Naruto jadi bahan tertawaan Konohamaru. Ibu dari Naruto kemudian berpaling pada sosok tujuh tahun yang duduk sendirian di samping.

"Maaf jika Konohamaru harus melihat ini. Kamu jangan mencontoh mereka ya!" Kata Kushina memberi nasihat. Konohamaru masih anak kecil, takutnya dia akan mencontoh kelakuan Sasuke dan Naruto tadi jika kembali ke rumah. Dirinya bisa malu seandainya Konohamaru ikut-ikutan menggunakan ucapan yang tidak pantas.

"Hmmmmm, ya bibi. Paman Sasuke dan Kak Naruto sering ribut begitu? Ha ha ha adu-duh! Jadi Paman Sasuke juga sering berantem dengan Kak Naruto soal barang? Sama dong seperti aku dengan kakak, tukar-tukaran barang." Tutur Konohamaru cepat, perutnya di peganggi lagi.

Aneh bagi Sasuke. Apanya yang lucu? Dan, hei! Darimana dia tahu mereka sering bertukar barang!

Naruto mengerucutkan bibir dan Kushina tampak tersipu malu.

"Dasar para penggosip! Ceritakan semua saja pada dia! Terus saja cerita, sekalian bongkar saja rahasia keluarga ini! Mentang-mentang tidak terlihat!" Umpat Naruto marah, mata safirenya memandang tajam ke atas ternit yang kosong.

Sasuke sekarang bingung, dia tidak mengerti akan ucapan Naruto.

"Ssst, Konohamaru jangan cerita siapa-siapa." Sergah Kushina pada keponakannya itu. Konohamaru menyeringai jahil pada Naruto yang terlihat marah.

"Bibi! Katanya yang memakan puding di kulkas kemarin itu Kak Naruto!"

Astaga! Kepala Naruto serasa dihantam batu ketika Konohamaru membocorkan rahasianya. Mulut anak ini benar-benar susah di rem.

"KONOHAMARU!" Teriak Naruto kemudian mengejar sang sepupu yang berlari ke lantai atas.

"KYAAAAAA!" Konohamaru berlari cepat diiringi teriakan cempreng yang memekakkan telinga. Suasana riuh tidak terelakan lagi ketika Naruto dan Konohamaru kejar-kejaran di dalam rumah.

Helaan nafas pasrah tercermin jelas dari wajah Kushina dan Sasuke yang terdiam menjadi penonton.

"Bagaimana Konohamaru tahu?" Tanya Sasuke di sela-sela kegaduhan yang terjadi. Dia benar-benar penasaran mengapa anak itu tahu.

Wanita dihadapannya lalu menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri. "Konohamaru punya indra ke enam. Dia bisa melihat dan berkomunikasi dengan makhluk tidak kasat mata." Ujar Kushina lirih dan pelan. Nadanya serius dan tidak tersirat ada kejahilan di dalamnya. Kalau menelisik sikap Konohamaru yang sedikit aneh, Sasuke akhirnya mengerti kenapa anak tujuh tahun itu tampak sering berbicara sendiri.

Rupanya itu!

"Ja-jadi itu sebabnya dia tahu. Apa itu artinya di rumah ini ada-?" Sasuke tidak menyelesaikan pertanyaannya. Ingatanya dia tarik ke belakang pada kejadian tadi malam. Dimana untuk pertama kali dalam hidupnya berurusan dengan kejadian aneh dan dia yakini ada hubungannya dengan makhluk tidak kasat mata_._ Selama ini dia tidak percaya karena hantu atau semacamnya tidak bisa dibuktikan secara ilmiah.

Biasa, generasi muda sekarang terlalu bangga dengan ilmu pengetahuan yang dimiliki sehingga cenderung melupakan hal-hal lain yang sejatinya itu ada. Sasuke boleh saja memiliki wawasan lebih luas tentang filosofi hidup, tapi Kushina lebih punya pengalaman dalam berbagai segi aspek kehidupan.

Sang istri mengangguk dan dalam hitungan detik wajah Sasuke memucat.

"Suara yang kudengar di kamar mandi, apa itu juga ulah mereka?"

Jika tadi Kushina menunjukkan wajah serius, cengiran lebarlah yang tampil.

"Mungkin, ho ho tapi tenang saja mereka tidak menganggu kok! Mereka mungkin cuma minta diperhatikan sama penghuni baru, ingin kenalan!" Sang istri tanpa rasa dosa menepuk bahu-bahu Sasuke untuk memberi penguatan. Jadi itu alasan mengapa Konohamaru menegurnya ketika dia tidak memberi salam, Naruto dan Kushina sudah tahu makhluk lain itu ada di rumah ini. Pantas, mereka tetap mengucapkan salam meskipun rumah kosong.

Etika tetap mereka pegang teguh meski pada makhluk berbeda alam. Bagus sekali.

"Ha ha ha, jangan takut ayah! Ini rumah kita sendiri, tidak ada yang perlu ditakutkan. Lagipula di setiap tempat itu ada. Kita punya dunia sendiri dan mereka punya dunia sendiri, asal saling menghormati maka tidak ada yang perlu ditakutkan. Ayah pasti terbiasa!"

Jawaban Kushina benar-benar tidak membantu. Orang normal manapun akan takut jika mendapati pengalaman pertama bersinggungan dengan makhluk tidak tampak. Yah, setidaknya Sasuke tahu satu hal, manusia hidup tidak sendirian di alam ini, masih ada makhluk ciptaan Tuhan yang lain seperti makhluk _ghaib _yang hidup berdampingan dengan manusia.

"Oh ya Ayah! Kata Konohamaru, katanya ayah dapat salam dari Mumu-chan! Katanya Ayah adalah manusia paling tampan yang pernah dilihatnya." Kata Kushina menambahi tanpa mempedulikan perasaan takut yang masih menjalari benak Sasuke.

"Hah, Mumu-chan?" Ayah tiri Naruto benar-benar ketakutan. Hari yang penuh kejutan, tidak ada yang pernah memperingatkan untuk punya mental kuat berurusan dengan makhluk tidak tampak.

"Mumu-chan itu salah satu penghuni rumah ini. Dia itu-."

"STOP! STOP! Terimakasih sudah memujiku, Mumu-chan!" Sebelum Kushina bercerita panjang lebar dia sudah memotong cerita Kushina. Sasuke tidak mau tahu seperti apa sosok Mumu-chan itu, berapa jumlah penghuni lain di rumah ini. Dia cukup tahu dan berpura-pura saja tidak mengalami apapun. Naruto yang dia sindir penakut saja bisa tahan maka dia tidak boleh kalah.

STOP!

Jangan ada yang ceritakan sosok Mumu-chan pada Sasuke!

**Out of Mind : Complete**

**Thank to **

**wow2, N 73, namika ashara, widii, Elis kuchiki, Ahn Ryuuki, Namikaze Ichilaw, RaFa LLight S.N , Guest, shin is minoz, Guest, vladimir arrie, kobaysen, rival0577, hyuashiya, mudiantoro, BlueFlash99 , Naluto Romi Ucumaki, Guest, Chic White, yassir2374, nurul52190, Himarura Kiiromaru , kazekageashainuzukaasharoyani, Guest, , Tsumehaza-Arief, GazzelE VR, Hyull , lutfisyahrizal.**

**Dan pembaca yang sudi mampir. **

Kurang lebihnya mohon maaf untuk chapter ini. Bila ada kritik dan saran sangat dipersilakan. Saya hanya bisa minta maaf bila ada yang tidak suka.

Terimakasih

Review?


	6. Hasil Belajar

**Colors of Family**

Naruto © Masashi Kisimoto

Rated : K-T

Genre: Family

Warning : Typo dan Miss-Typo

**Hasil Belajar**

Menghadiri rapat orang tua di sekolah, hal umum yang sering dilakukan untuk menjalin hubungan antara wali murid dan pihak sekolah. Rapat dengan wali murid biasa dilakukan setidaknya minimal setahun sekali, biasanya agenda utama adalah melaporkan seluruh kegiatan akademik pada para wali murid.

Tahun ajaran baru, Naruto sudah naik ke kelas tiga. Kata Kushina rapat tahunan ini sudah jadi agenda rutin untuk mengundang wali murid ke sekolah. Bukan semata-mata melaporkan kegiatan akademik yang telah terlaksana melainkan juga untuk memberi pengarahan pada orang tua agar secara intensif memperhatikan putra-putri mereka di rumah. Lebih-lebih lagi bagi kelas tiga yang sudah memasuki jenjang akhir, pihak sekolah pasti akan banyak memberi pengarahan lebih.

Sudah bukan rahasia umum Konoha Gakuen tempat Naruto belajar adalah dalam kategori bergengsi. Bukan karena siswa-siswinya kaya dan berasal dari kalangan mampu melainkan karena prestasi sekolah terutama prestasi belajar siswanya. Jika ditinjau dari makna sekolah sebagai suatu sistem, maka Konoha Gakuen memiliki semua komponen dengan baik. _Input _pendidikan yang bagus, proses pendidikan yang baik disertai _output _yang berkualitas. Selain itu _stakeholder _(orang yang berkepentingan dengan sekolah) di Konoha Gakuen memberikan dukungan yang penuh sehingga menciptakan sistem sekolah yang efektif.

Bergengsi tidak lantas memandang status. Tidak boleh ada kasta dalam sekolah apalagi sampai ada pemisahan status. Sekolah itu dinilai efektif bila mampu memaksimalkan semua masukan dan proses untuk mencapai _output _pendidikan yang diharapkan. Sekolah ini juga memberikan kesempatan bagi seluruh siswanya berkembang sesuai kemampuan mereka. Termasuk pada Naruto yang sering dipandang sebelah mata oleh orang lain.

Penilaian Sasuke terhadap Sekolah ini?

Sangat bagus, dia tidak pernah mendengar siswa sekolah ini sampai bermasalah dengan hukum. Kepala sekolah, guru dan staf sangat responsif dengan masyarakat dan orang tua. Hal itu dialami sendiri oleh Sasuke yang dengan mudah menghubungi Kepala Sekolah Konoha Gakuen untuk menanyakan kebenaran surat yang diterima dari Naruto.

Mengejutkan bagi Kushina dan Sasuke. Keduanya baru tahu jika Naruto bersama klub fotografi sekolah harus terbang ke Singapura menghadiri Festival Fotografi tingkat Asia Pasifik mewakili pelajar Jepang.

Bangga?

Tentu, tapi kenapa Naruto baru memberi tahu tiga hari menjelang keberangkatan? Naruto beralasan terlalu takut mengatakan pada Kushina gara-gara nilainya jelek kemarin. Hal itu terjadi seminggu sebelum masuk sekolah. Untung saja beberapa dokumen sudah lengkap, kalau tidak pasti mereka kerepotan.

Kejutan lainnya datang bagi Sasuke.

Hal itu seperti keajaiban karena untuk pertama kalinya Sasuke akan datang sebagai wali murid Naruto.

Entah apa yang terjadi dengan anak itu tapi yang jelas dia tidak melakukan penolakan saat Kushina meminta Sasuke yang hadir. Mungkin penerimaan sang putra tiri erat kaitannya dengan hubungan keduanya yang semakin membaik. Naruto sudah cukup sering memanggilnya dengan sebutan ayah meski panggilan _Teme _juga masih melekat jika tidak ada Kushina.

Sasuke menghela nafas saat langkah kakinya berhenti di depan gerbang sekolah tempat Naruto belajar. Dia agak merutuki larangan Naruto datang mengendarai mobil sendiri dengan alasan terlalu mencolok. Letak sekolah Naruto rupanya harus ditempuh dengan berjalan kaki selama sepuluh menit dari pemberhentian bus. Bukan kebiasaan Uchiha menggunakan transportasi umum mengingat fasilitas melimpah yang diterima sejak lahir.

Untuk urusan datang ke pertemuan sekolah, Naruto juga benar-benar membuatnya kerepotan dengan segala macam larangan. Sudah dilarang membawa mobil untuk urusan pakaianpun Naruto sangat cerewet. Sang putra benar-benar memperingatkan dirinya untuk memilih pakaian yang membuatnya terlihat dewasa.

Kata Naruto dia tidak boleh terlihat seperti super model yang masuk lingkungan sekolah. Tapi sepertinya percuma, meski Sasuke sampai rela meminjam baju ayahnya yang seleranya sangat bapak-bapak ayah tiri Naruto masih bisa menarik perhatian. Terbukti pada saat dia memasuki kawasan sekolah beberapa orang memandanginya intens, terutama yang berjenis kelamin perempuan.

Dia sudah biasa dengan hal itu. Daripada memperhatikan hal tidak penting, Sasuke memilih mengamati suasana sekolah. Cukup asri dengan beberapa pohon besar di sisi kanan dan kiri.

Dari segi bangunan tempat Naruto bersekolah seperti halnya bangunan sekolah lain. Tidak ada kesan mewah seperti dalam dorama atau film yang menampilkan kemegahan bangunan dengan fasilitas lengkap. Bagian paling depan adalah lapangan, di sudut kiri ada tempat parkir sepeda dan di sisi kanan tempat parkir mobil atau sepeda motor yang jumlahnya bisa dihitung dengan jari. Benar kata Naruto, akan terlalu mencolok. Dia bahkan hanya melihat tiga mobil saja di tempat parkir.

Meski tidak mengetahui dimana aula tempat pertemuan, Sasuke mengikuti saja kemana arah para orang tua berjalan. Dia kemudian bertanya pada salah satu wali murid yang berjalan paling belakang. Seorang pria paruh baya, dengan kumis tipis menggunakan stelan jas abu-abu. Orang itu pendek, memiliki wajah bulat dengan perut sedikit buncit.

Sasuke berpikir, apa dia akan jadi seperti itu bila tua nanti? Tidak! Tidak! Ayahnya saja tetap keren meski sudah tua.

"Maaf, apa anda akan menuju ke aula untuk rapat kelas 3?" Pria itu kemudian menoleh ketika seorang pemuda menghampirinya. Mata hitam orang tua itu memandangi penampilan Sasuke dari atas ke bawah. Seperti ada yang salah dari pemuda yang menggunakan stelan rompi coklat muda dengan hem putih di depannya. Tapi keheranan itu tertutupi dengan baik dengan senyum keterbukaan.

"Ya, saya akan ke aula. Ada apa anak muda?" Tanyanya ramah. Kumis tipisnya sedikit terangkat ketika bibirnya membentuk seutas senyum keramahan.

"Tidak, saya juga akan kesana. Saya baru pertama kesini, sedikit bingung." Ucap Sasuke secara jujur.

"Oh, oh baiklah. Kau bisa ikut aku." Jawaban itu membuat Sasuke lega.

"Terimakasih, oh maaf saya lupa memperkenalkan diri. Uchiha Sasuke, salam kenal."

"Salam kenal juga Uchiha_-san_. Nama saya Kentaro Higarashi." Pria itu membalas tanpa kecanggungan. Sasuke sangat lega ketika pria itu menanggapi biasa saja mendengar namanya. Biasanya orang akan langsung sungkan jika berinteraksi dengan keluarga Uchiha.

"Salam kenal juga Higarashi-san."

Akhirnya Sasuke dan pria bernama Higarashi berjalan bersama menuju aula. Dia pria ramah dan cukup menyenangkan untuk diajak mengobrol sampai rapat hampir dimulai. Sasuke cukup nyaman mengobrol dengan lelaki yang usianya dua kali lipat dengan dirinya. Mereka mengobrol tentang banyak hal mulai anak mereka masing-masing, profesi pekerjaan sampai tentang kebiasaan para anak mereka. Higarashi agaknya bukan tipe orang yang mempermasalahkan sesuatu yang bukan urusannya. Dia bahkan sempat menasehati Sasuke untuk lebih banyak menyiapkan kesabaran karena kehidupan berumah tangga tidak semudah yang dibayangkan.

Sasuke memandangi jam tangan warna hitam milik Naruto. Waktu hampir menunjukkan pukul 10.00, tapi bangku-bangku di sekelilingnya belum terlalu penuh. Bahkan, bangku disampingnya juga masih kosong. Iris onixnya mulai dia edarkan untuk melihat para wali murid yang masih berdiri di pintu.

Setelah melihat-lihat, bungsu Uchiha itu mulai menemukan hal-hal yang mampu membuatnya berkenyit keheranan terutama dari para ibu-ibu.

Kenapa para ibu-ibu?

Karena mereka heboh sendiri saat bertemu satu sama lain. Banyak hal tidak biasa yang dia temukan dari mereka. Salah satunya adalah ibu-ibu yang datang ke sekolah memakai perhiasan berlebihan. Gelang emas melingkar indah di tangan kanan-kiri, beberapa cincin emas melingkar juga di jari-jarinya yang tampak selalu terawat, kalung mutiara tidak lepas menjadi penghias leher, anting-anting besarnya juga tidak tertinggal jadi pelengkap. Kalau Sasuke lihat usianya mungkin tidak jauh dari Kushina. Di tangannya tampak kunci mobil yang belum dimasukkan.

Astaga!

Dia terlalu heboh dengan penampilannya. Sangat mencolok diantara yang lain. Untuk ukuran usia tidak muda dia termasuk cantik tapi sayang, dia lebai terutama pada riasan wajah yang terlalu tebal.

Ada lagi yang mampu mengusik rasa geli Sasuke. Ibu-ibu yang penampilannya tidak wajar di matanya. Ada yang terlalu cetar dan seksi, terlalu modis, berlebihan dalam berias, terlalu banyak perhiasan, tatanan rambut yang aneh dan bermacam-macam lagi yang tidak pernah dibayangkan Sasuke. Bukan menunjukkan kecantikan di usia tua tapi justru terlihat aneh. Menggelikan lagi ada ibu-ibu yang memakai celana jeans loreng-loreng. Itu maksudnya apa coba?

Tapi tidak semua begitu, karena dia tetap melihat sosok-sosok anggun dari para wanita meski berbalut pakaian sederhana. Beda lagi dengan para bapak-bapak. Meski kebanyakan sudah bisa menyesuaikan busana tapi tetap saja ada saja yang nyentrik. Misalnya memakai kacamata hitam besar yang diletakkan di atas kepala.

Apa manfaatnya kaca mata hitam dalam rapat?

Aneh? Tapi lebih aneh lagi ada pula orang yang memakainya di dalam ruangan ini. Ayolah! Mereka sudah berumur, seharusnya bisa menyesuaikan diri dengan usia dan suasana. Mereka bukan anak muda lagi yang harus menjadi pusat perhatian.

Pantas Naruto memberi peringatan keras pada Sasuke untuk berbusana yang sesuai.

Jika Sasuke melihat dari sudut pandang Naruto, pemuda itu tahu apa maksud sebenarnya dari sang anak. Agar dirinya tidak dijadikan bahan pembicaraan teman-temannya. Dia pernah menjadi murid dan sangat tahu apa pembicaraan mereka saat melihat para orang tua datang.

Komentar A sampai Z tentang apa saja yang melekat pada para orang tua serta tindak tanduknya.

Kebetulan dia tidak pernah dapat komentar aneh-aneh tentang orang tuanya jika datang ke sekolah. Sangat beruntung karena baik Mikoto maupun Fugaku selalu bisa menyesuaikan diri. Pasti tidak mengenakan jika orang tuanya dikomentari di depan anaknya langsung meskipun itu tujuannya bercanda. Sepertinya setelah pulang dia harus meminta maaf pada ke beberapa temannya perihal ejekan yang dulu sering keluar.

Tidak lama setelahnya datang seorang laki-laki menempati bangku kosong di sampingnya. Lelaki itu sudah beruban namun masih tetap gagah dengan stelan pakaian yang elegan untuk pria seusia sekitar awal lima puluhan. Jadilah Sasuke duduk diantara para orang tua.

"Datang mewakili adikmu, nak?" Tanya orang itu setelah duduk dan menyadari bahwa sosok disampingnya masih terlalu muda untuk datang.

Berpikir sejenak lalu Sasuke menggeleng pelan. "Tidak, saya juga wali murid sama seperti anda."

Jujur adalah pilihan terbaik dan dia sudah biasa melihat reaksi terkejut macam itu.

"Ah, saya tahu. Rupanya anda pasti baru menikah. Perkenalkan, saya Watanabe Homura." Ajak pria itu berkenalan.

"Uchiha Sasuke, salam kenal." Jawab Sasuke sopan.

"Uchiha Sasuke? Anda direktur utama di salah satu perusahaan Uchiha, bukan? Wah kebetulan, saya direktur utama di Perusahaan Konoha Group." Dia tampak begitu sumpringah mengetahui ada orang sekelas Uciha disampingnya.

"_Tidak ada yang tanya." _Jawabnya dalam hati. Sasuke menanggapi secara dingin reaksi antusias orang disampingnya. Sudah bisa ditebak arah pembicaraan dia ujung-ujungnya seputar bisnis. Sasuke tidak terlalu menanggapi orang baru itu karena tahu di sisi lain sampingnya ada Tuan Higarashi. Tidak etis jika berbicara bisnis di ruang publik karena akan terlihat ada kesenjangan pembicaraan antar orang.

"Oh ya, Tuan-tuan. Kemarin anak-anak anda dapat peringkat berapa?" Akhirnya pria beruban itu memilih ganti topik setelah arah pembicaraannya tidak terlalu direspon oleh Sasuke dan orang disebelahnya.

Ayah tiri Naruto itu mengernyitkan dahi. _"Orang ini?"_

Higarashi yang disebelah Sasuke tersenyum simpul. "Lumayan, masih bisa disyukuri bisa tuntas semua walau tidak berperingkat. Putraku sudah berusaha."

"Wah, turut bersyukur. Beruntung putra saya masih bisa peringkat satu di kelas dan masuk lima besar paralel sekolah. Kalau putra tiri anda bagaimana Uchih_-san_? Pasti bagus juga." Ujarnya sumpringah.

"Tidak, putra tiriku juga tidak dapat peringkat." Jawabnya setenang mungkin walaupun hatinya sebenarnya jengkel. Sepertinya kalau masalah prestasi sekolah anak jadi topik sensitive bagi orang tua manapun. Termasuk Sasuke yang merasa tiba-tiba jengkel tanpa sebab.

"Tidak apa-apa! Masih bisa diperbaiki, bagaimana lagi setiap anak itu beda-beda. Saya punya anak dua, antara adik dan kakak beda 180 derajad. Anak saya yang bungsu kalau belajar harus pakai disuruh, bagaimana mau pintar. Hasilnya begini peringkat pararelnya turun ke peringkat lima. Beda sekali dengan sang kakak, dia kini lanjut ke luar negeri. Semoga saja dia bisa diterima di perusahaan elit." Watanabe bercerita dengan semangat menggebu-gebu, Sasuke serta Higarashi cuma bisa saling lirik dan tampak enggan menanggapi.

Sasuke akhirnya sekarang tahu bagaimana perasaan Kushina jika berhadapan dengan orang-orang macam ini. Menjengkelkan? Tentu saja. Meski kelihatannya sepele tapi sedikit menyinggung perasaannya, kalimat tadi sungguh tidak enak di dengar. Terkesan sekali ada kesombongan di dalamnya.

"Yah, meskipun sibuk saya tetap berusaha memberi perhatian pada anak-anak. Kalau tidak diawasi sedikit, nilai mereka bisa turun. Setiap ada ulangan pasti hasilnya selalu saya minta. Kalau tidak dikerasi anak-anak itu tidak serius. Mereka tidak akan sukses bila tidak kerja keras, perusahaan bagus tidak akan ada yang mau menerima mereka nantinya." Dia mulai lagi dengan celotehannya. Sasuke mulai jengah dengan perkataanya. Sang raven baru tahu ada juga orang macam ini di dunia.

"Ah, namanya juga anak-anak. Kalau anak saya tidak akan jalan memakai cara seperti itu." Akhirnya Higarashi angkat bicara juga.

"Apalagi anak saya." Sasuke ikut menjawab namun dengan nada lirih.

"Maka dari itu saya tekankan pada anak saya untuk selalu mendapat nilai terbaik dalam setiap ujian." Ditinjau dari gaya bicaranya sepertinya Watanabe termasuk orang tua yang ambisius agar anaknya selalu jadi yang terbaik.

Higarashi tertawa pelan. "Kalau anak saya cukup tahu tipe ayahnya, nilai berapapun akan dia sodorkan sendiri. Dia akan berkata itu hasil murni dan saya sudah belajar. Kalau tidak terima, ayahnya disuruh cari anak lain saja."

"_Beda sekali dengan Naruto, kalau tidak ditanya tidak akan diberi tahu." _Batin Sasuke untuk membandingkan dengan sikap para anak orang tua disampingya.

Apa ini yang jadi obrolan para orang tua jika mereka bertemu? Pantas Kushina menyuruh dirinya yang datang, terlalu lama membahas topik tentang anak bisa membuat naik pitam.

"Lagipula, menurut saya nilai itu bukan segala-segalanya. Kalau menurut salah satu teori, hasil belajar yang berupa ingatan, pemahaman dan aplikasi, ketiganya masih dalam kategori level rendah. Pada level tertinggi justru berupa kreasi. Kalau tidak salah." Kata Sasuke menambahkan dengan nada agak kesal. Suasana hatinya mendadak buruk dan tertangkap jelas oleh Higarashi.

Pria itu tersenyum simpul, dia akan coba membenahi suasana.

"Tidak dipungkiri, esensi makna dari hasil belajar dipersempit oleh nilai dalam bentuk angka. Terlalu egois jika memberi label orang yang mendapat nilai bagus maka dia diartikan pintar atau pandai dan berhak menyandang kategori sukses. Ha ha ha aku jadi teringat salah satu pengusaha luar negeri yang pernah kubaca di koran. Beliau mempunyai kata-kata mutiara unik, kalau tidak salah, kurang lebih salah satunya bunyinya seperti ini "_Orang pintar kebanyakan ide dan akhirnnya tidak ada satu pun yang jadi kenyataan. Orang bodoh cuma punya satu ide dan itu jadi kenyataan_." Cara menyemangati diri yang bagus, semua orang masih punya kesempatan yang sama."

Watanabe langsung diam dengan ucapan Higarashi. Walaupun Higarashi hanya pengrajin keramik tapi tampaknya dia punya sudut pandang yang luas juga terhadap suatu hal. Sasuke harus belajar banyak pada pria disampingnya itu.

Setelah hal itu Watanabe tidak banyak bicara lagi kecuali hal-hal penting. Sasuke cukup merasa senang orang itu berhenti membandingkan anaknya dengan anak-anak lain. Dia jadi ingat pesan Kushina tentang banyaknya tipe orang tua yang akan dia temui. Salah satunya yang suka melebih-lebihkan cerita atau bahkan suka menyindir kalau prestasi belajar sang anak lebih tinggi dari anak orang lain.

Ada-ada saja. Tapi, dia tetap akan kesal jika bertemu dengan orang macam itu.

Pengalaman baru yang menyebalkan.

.

.

.

Kantin sekolah.

Salah satu tempat yang dapat dikatakan sebagai surga bagi para siswa yang kelaparan dan butuh suasana lain saat istirahat. Di sekolah manapun kantin menjadi tempat yang selalu ramai di kunjungi siswa saat jam istirahat. Beruntungnya kantin sekolah ini memiliki tempat yang luas sehingga para siswa tidak perlu berdesakan satu sama lain. Deretan kursi alumunium berjejer rapi dari ujung selatan sampai utara dan seluruhnya hampir terisi penuh oleh para siswa.

"Kau tidak pesan apapun Naruto?"

Pemuda yang ditanya mengalihkan perhatiannya dari smartphone kemudian memandang sosok penanya. Dari tadi dia masih dalam posisi yang sama, tidak pesan apapun, irit bicara tapi senyam-senyum sendiri. Bukan senyum kasmaran tapi senyum jahil.

"Kau lupa? Naik bus saja aku pinjam uangmu." Ujarnya sedikit ketus. Dia lalu memandang layar smartphone miliknya kembali. Senyum mengejek itu kembali terpampang dan makin membuat bingung beberapa teman yang duduk di meja kantin bersama Namikaze Naruto.

"Payah! Baru hari pertama masuk kau sudah lupa bawa dompet. Apa yang kau pikirkan? Kisruh negara?" Sindir seorang gadis bersurai merah jambu pada dirinya. Dia lalu menyesap _lemon tea _dihadapannya.

Sejenak iris safire itu memandang wajah cantik sang gadis. Iris emerald sang gadis balas memandang Naruto. Ada kilatan permusuhan yang dibalut dengan canda. Naruto sedikit berdiri dari posisi duduknya, tanpa di duga tangan kekar itu menarik kepala Sakura untuk mendekat ke wajahnya. Beruntung meja itu cukup lebar sehingga keduanya masih punya pemisah.

Tangan kekar Naruto merangkul pundak Sakura. Keduanya, saling menatap tajam tanpa ada yang mau mengalah.

"Bukan! Aku memikirkan dirimu yang tidak laku-laku Sakura-chan. Payah!" Balasnya dengan ejekan disertai tangan kanan yang makin merangkul erat.

Wow! Adegan panas!

"Terimakasih, ternyata seorang Naruto bisa berpikir? Aku terkejut! Sebaiknya kau cepat-cepat mengeluarkan diriku dari pikiranmu sebelum otakmu konslet karena kecantikan seorang Haruno Sakura." Balas Sakura tidak mau kalah.

Jika dua sejoli itu sibuk perang lidah maka teman-teman mereka sibuk membuat taruhan berapa ronde mereka akan bertahan.

"Kau tahu dimana pintu keluarnya Sakura-chan, sana keluar sendiri!" Jawab Naruto sambil melepas rangkulannya. Paras tampan sang Namikaze menampakkan wajah puas.

Dia lalu kembali duduk dengan tenang, seolah tidak terjadi apapun. Pemuda pirang itu kembali memandangi smartphone miliknya yang kini muncul pesan baru. Dari Sasuke, ayah tirinya yang payah di mata Naruto. Sang anak kemudian membaca lagi pesan yang muncul. Sejak bel istirahat berbunyi dia terus berbalas pesan pada Sasuke.

"_Sial, gara-gara kau aku benar-benar merasa tua!" _

Kalimat itu membuat Naruto tertawa. Dia lalu membalas. _"Hmmm, baru sadar Pak Tua, anakmu sudah tujuh belas tahun. Ingat! Kau sudah punya anak, sebentar lagi penyakit tua menghampiri. Sebaiknya cepat bertaubat sebelum asam urat dan kawan-kawannya datang."_

Tidak butuh waktu lama pesan dari Naruto kemudian dibalas.

"_Aku belum setua itu."_

Sejenak tangan sang Namikaze berhenti ketika dia menyadari ada tatapan curiga dari teman-temannya. "Apa?"

"Kau aneh!" Tutur Shikamaru pada sahabatnya.

Hasil Belajar: Complete

Thank to

syidik NH, Guest, GazzelE VR, lutfisyahrizal, ariyanata, Guest, Elis kuchiki, Maya Lavender, Syalala Lala, Xiaooo,

Tsumehaza-Arief, mudiantoro, nurul52190. Terimakasih

Kurang lebihnya mohon maaf untuk chapter ini. Bila ada kritik dan saran sangat dipersilakan. Saya hanya bisa minta maaf bila ada yang tidak suka.

Terimakasih

Review?


End file.
